Time for a Break
by meagancullen1
Summary: Bella is an extremely famous model, and hates the paparazzi. She decides to take a break, and live with her dad, Charlie. AU, ALL HUMAN. Rated K for language.
1. Chapter 1:Moving Day

Hey! Told you I would make another story! This is completely different, and it is ALL HUMAN. This is a short chapter because SOMEBODY (Zoe) was badgering me to upload it. :P So, here it is. Bella's car is on my profile. Thanks! :)

**Bella**

I love being a model, don't get me wrong. Though, sometimes, it can get annoying. I remember one time, I was at a movie premier, and I hugged my good friend, Johnny Depp. People automatically assumed I was having an affair with him, and his girlfriend chewed me out because their kids saw the tabloids. Ugh. Normally, models don't get recognized. Though, for some stupid reason, they love me because I have modeled with Prada, Gucci, Versace, Marc Jacobs, ect. Which, in a models case, is pretty fantastic. I am not conceited, mostly because I think I am pretty plain. My modeling agent spotted me when I was working at the store that was a block from my house in Jacksonville, with my mom and my step dad Phil.

_Flashback_

It was Dollar General, and we never got many customers. One day, a tall beautiful woman walked in screaming into her cell, and flipping her Chanel sunglasses off her eyes all at once.

"This little town sucks. I can't see why mom lives here." She said, clearly annoyed. She grabbed some vitamin water, and some dried apricots. She walked up to the register. I rung up her items, and she hung up off the phone. She flipped out her credit card and looked up at me. Her jaw dropped. I slid her card and bagged her items.

"How old are you?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Um, I'm f-fiteen." I said stuttering. She smiled.

"How would you like to become a model? With your parents permission of course." she said. My heart just about jumped out of my chest.

"Are you serious?" I asked skeptically. She cackled.

"As serious as a bad manicure." She said.

_End of Flashback_

So here I am, two years later, moving to the small town of Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy he is letting me live with him. Anything to get away from the stinky paparazzi. They called my flight, so I stood up, and walked to the terminal. When we finally took off, I plugged in my headphones on my iPod, and closed my eyes.

Next thing I know, I was woke up by the flight attendant, and hurriedly scrambled off the plane. Once I got my suitcase off the luggage thingy, I saw Charlie.

"Bells! Wow, is that you?" he asked while giving me an awkward hug.

"Has the rest of my stuff came yet?" I asked. I had shipped all my belongings the day before, except for the suitcase with necessities, in case they hadn't.

"Yeah, they came about an hour ago." he said. Yay! That meant my car was here! I had a red Nissan 350z. It rocked. I walked out of the airport with Charlie, and climbed into his police cruiser. I had a long day of unpacking ahead of me.

**Was it a Hit or Miss? Tell me! I lovvveee feedback:P (whether it is good or bad:P) Well, I will try to update soon. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:First Day of School

Hey guys! Another Chappie. Her outift is on my profile. I have a new strategy, the more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be. :P But, don't worry, this is the normal size of my chapters. But, if I get more reviews, the next one will be extra long! :)

**Bella**

Finally! I thought it would take years to finish unpacking, but thankfully it only took about five and a half hours for clothes and stuff. I could get to the other crap later. I yawned. It was already ten, and

I was starting at Forks High tomorrow. No matter how famous I get, I am always nervous about school. Mostly because when I was younger, I was made fun of to the point where my mom and myself

moved to Florida. I was still made fun of, but it wasn't as bad. Now that I am famous, I don't worry as bad, because I have my image. My Prada bag, my designer clothes, and my car. All of it makes up

a giant security blanket for me. I took some pills that my doctor gave me for panic attacks, and stuck them in my bag in case I would need them for tomorrow. I probably would. I quickly brushed my

hair, and laid down.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Ugh, stupid alarm clock. I slapped my hand on it and pulled myself out of bed. I rubbed my eyes while groggily walked towards the bathroom. The shower woke me up, thankfully, and I pondered

through my closet for a few minutes. I pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a silver sequined tank, and a dark purple cardigan. I slipped on some purple flats with a satin bow, and it completed

my outfit. I decided to let my hair dry naturally, and stuck in a thin silver headband. I stuck with natural make up, just a bit of eyeliner, and shadow and mascara. I grabbed my bag and bounded down

the steps. Charlie already left, so I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a granola bar before walking out the door. I plugged my iPod into my car and set it on the 'Wake me Up' play list I put

together. I sped out of the driveway, and made my way to school. Before I turned in the lot, I blasted my music through the speakers, and rolled my windows down. When I pulled into a lot, everyone

was staring at me. I stood up, and got out of the car. They were all still staring. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked in the school, inwardly smiling at their reaction. I was NOT the ugly

duckling anymore. I went to the front office and grabbed my schedule. When I walked out, a baby faced blond guy walked up to me.

"Your Isabella right?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but you can just call me Bella." I said. I had a feeling I would get called Isabella all day, from my dad calling me that behind my back. Thanks Charlie. The baby faced guy nodded.

"So, are you busy Friday?" he asked confidently. Oh, great.

"Yeah, I have a lot of unpacking to do." I lied. His face fell, but then he smiled again.

"Okay, maybe next weekend." he said, and walked away. I shook my head, and laughed. When I finally found my first class, (Biology) I opened the door. Everyone turned and looked at me. I took a

deep breath. I cannot afford to have a panic attack right now. I walked in, and gave my paper to the teacher to sign.

"Hello, Isabella. Your late." He said. I sighed.

"Oh, you can call me Bella, and I couldn't find this class." I said awkwardly. He nodded.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked. I couldn't refuse so I turned around to face the class. I looked at everyone, but met a pair of brilliant green eyes, like emeralds. I quickly averted my gaze.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I moved here with my dad so I could take a small break from my career, well not my career, but the paparazzi." I said, and shifted my weight to my other foot.

"Does anyone have questions?" the teacher asked. I groaned inwardly. Everyone raised their hand.

"Jessica." the teacher said.

"Um, like, what designers have you like, modeled for?" She said, her voice sounded nasally. She was sitting next to the guy with emerald eyes. He was like fricking Adonis. Messy bronze hair, a jaw

bone you could die for, and scrumptious looking lips. I looked back at Jessica.

"Marc Jacobs, Prada, Gucci, Chanel, Versace, and when I first started, Abercrombie and Fitch. I sometimes to spreads in Teen Vogue, or Glamour." I said. I have repeated that to people ALL the time. So

now, when I say it, I sound like a robot. Ugh. Her jaw dropped, along with everyone else. Normal reaction.

"Eric." the teacher said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. I sighed.

"No." I said. He smiled. Great.

"Alright, enough questions. Jessica, go sit with Tyler. Bella, you can sit with Edward, and he will show you around." he said. I nodded, and walked over to the lab table.

"Hey." he said seductively. My stomach flipped.

"H-hi." I stuttered, and mentally slapped myself on the forehead. He turned back to the front where the teacher was talking. I picked up my bag, and got out a Zoloft, my panic attack medicine, and

slipped it in my mouth. I swallowed, and it immediately took affect. I sighed in relief, and started taking notes. When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag, and stood up. Edward walked around the table.

"What is your next class?" he asked. I looked at my schedule.

"English." I said. Yay! I love English. The only subject I do like.

"After you." he said bowing. I laughed. He was really charming. On our way down the hall, I heard a voice more nasal than Jessica's shriek,

"Eddie! We still going out Friday?" He looked embarrassed. She had fake strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. He whispered something in her ear, and she smiled, and squealed before walking

away. Great. Edward, who looked like a Greek God, is a man whore. Just my luck for the one guy i like to be a slut. He stared at me.

"You want to go out Saturday, Beautiful?" he asked, giving me this sexy look. I glared a him.

"No." I said firmly. He looked taken aback, and then Jessica ran up to him.

"Eddikins, want to come over later?" she said, trying to act seductive. His eyes tightened, but he whispered in her ear, and her hazel eyes widened, before she squealed, and ran away like the fake

blonde. Ugh, this is making me sick.

"I can find my way around here by myself." I said harshly, and walked away. I heard him call my name, but I kept walking until I found my next class.

When the day ended, I walked to my car. Before I could unlock it, I dropped my keys into a rain puddle. When my hands reached out to get it, somebody else already did. I looked up, and saw emerald

green orbs. I sighed and snatched my keys away from him.

"What, no thank you?" he said smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said stiffly. I was about to climb in, when I heard a squeal. I turned around, and saw a short, pixie like girl with black spikey hair.

"Your Bella Swan! AHH!" she screamed. I smiled, and looked at the people she was standing with. A beautiful, tall blonde was standing next to a tall burly, muscular guy with dark curly hair. Alice was

standing with a tall guy with curly blonde hair, and looked like a movie star. They all did. I smiled at them, and turned back to the pixie girl.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey! I am Alice! I am Edward's sister! Oooh, maybe we could go shopping!" She said, talking a mile a minute. I grinned, I think I am going to like her.

"Yeah, I would love to." I said, making her squeal again.

"How about Saturday?" she asked. I laughed.

"Sounds good, do you want me to pick you up?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded, before she wrote her address in my notebook. I stuck my notebook back in my bag.

"Is that the Prada bag from the 2011 collection?!" she screamed. I nodded.

"Yeah, she gave it to me herself." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Maybe you can come with me to meet her one time." I said. She screamed again. I laughed, and said goodbye, before climbing in my car.

**Hit or miss? Well this chapter is the size all of them will be until i get more reviews:P Gimme some feedback! :) Love Ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3:Messed up Judgment

Another Chapter! Huzzah! :) Well, Some people didn't like Bella's personality, but she was made fun of when she was younger. And now, she is a model, so she spoils herself to make her image, because she is not going to let people make fun of her again. Well, Here is some EPOV! WOOT! And, I couldn't make him a total douche, and it explains his behavoir in this Chappie. Well, Here you go!

**Edward**

When I drove us all home, all I could think about was Bella. She was amazingly beautiful, and I could see why she was a model. She turned me down though, and I was shell shocked. No mean to be

conceited, but I was never turned down by people, and I wasn't used to it. I was sure that after I set up two dates in front of her, she thought I was a man whore. Ha! Nobody in my family liked that I

had a harem of women I hung out with (though they were very annoying), all at the same time. I only did because I hated staying at home doing nothing, because if I do something, it keeps my mind

off my real parents. They died in a car crash when I was three, and I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme before I even went to the orphanage. I was always thankful for them, and their generosity.

They adopted Jasper and Rosalie when I was six, and they were seven. Their parents gave them up. Emmett and his little sister, Alice were adopted when I was nine, Jazz and Rose were ten. Their

parents were killed in an robbery. Alice is my age, and Emmett was Jazz and Rose's age. Over the years, we have become as close as any other family. Although they are my family now, I still miss my

parents. I know I must have looked like a player to Bella, but I have never slept with anyone. I just go out with girls, and they help me keep my mind from wandering to my parents. I am going to have

to make it up to her. Just the I got a text.

_From: Jessica_

_Eddie-Poo! Come over now! I need help with homework!_

I groaned, and texted,

_To: Jessica_

_No sorry Jessica, I actually am not feeling good. _

I was good at lying. Jessica was annoying anyway. I finished all my homework, ate dinner, and took a shower. Once I was in bed, all I could think of was Bella. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of the brown eyed beauty.

**Bella**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I moaned, and flicked the alarm off. I was just about to kiss Edward in my dream. Wait. Edward? Ugh. He was all I dreamt about last night. He is a man whore. I reminded myself. I took a shower, and

picked out my outfit. It was one of those rare sunny and warm days in Forks, so I got a dark blue tank, a pair of denim shorts, and some leather flip flops. Charlie was gone, so I scarfed down a pop

tart, and pulled on my Chanel sunglasses, before walking out to my car. I pulled in the same space as yesterday, and a silver Volvo sped into the one beside me. I got out, and saw it was the driver of

the Volvo was Edward. I rolled my eyes, and made my way to the school.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said. I turned around to see him standing there nervous. I nodded.

"Hey." I said in a monotone. Just then, Alice skipped over to me. I smiled at her. This girl had good taste in clothes, she was wearing a white sundress, zebra print flats, and a white headband with black flowers on it.

"I love your outfit!" she exclaimed.

"I was just going to say the same to you!" I said laughing. Edward rolled his eyes, and Alice yelled at him.

"Well, I am going to go to class." I said. Edward looked at me.

"Well, we are going to the same class, so do you want to walk together?" he asked. I couldn't refuse, because the look on his face was so innocent, and sweet. I nodded, and walked, with him walking beside me, trying to keep pace with me.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Um, no?" I said. He grinned.

"Good." he said giddily. We walked in biology, and I sat down, and he quickly sat beside me. Just then, I got a text from one of my best friends, Chase Crawford.

_From: Chase_

_Bellsy! How are you girl? How is life, incognito?_

I laughed. Edward looked at my phone.

"Chase Crawford?" he asked, stunned. I nodded.

"Yeah, he is my best friend, besides Jacob of course." I said. He nodded, relieved for some reason.

"Who is Jacob?" he asked. I sighed.

"Jacob Black, he is a male model." I said.

"Oh. Cool." Edward said looking down. God, he was beautiful. He looked me in the eye, when he noticed I was staring at him.

"You know, I am still a virgin. In case you got the wrong impression of me yesterday" he whispered. My jaw dropped. Frickin Greek God is still a virgin?! Whoa.

"So am I." I whispered back. Whoa! What am I saying! Argh! He smiled.

"I see we have something in common." he said. I nodded smiling. Maybe I did make the wrong assumptions yesterday. Before I could say anything, the teacher walked in. The rest of the day went by,

and all I could think of was Edward. I went out to the parking lot when school was over, hoping to see Edward. It was Friday, so tomorrow I would pick up Alice to go shopping, which meant I might

possibly see him!

"Hey, you." Edward said from behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"Hey yourself." I said flirtatiously.

"Edward!" Shrieked the fake strawberry blonde. Edward turned around.

"Tanya, I already told you, I am not interested." He said annoyed. Her face turned angry.

"What, is it because that new girl? Well, she is ugly and plain. Don't waste your time on her." She said. Not this again. Tears pricked my eyes, but I swallowed them back.

"You bitch! I have done nothing to you, and for your information, I AM A MODEL. If you were so pretty, you would be a model too! But, YOU AREN'T. Now get your fake blonde ass away from me, before

I do something bad." I threatened. People started watching, but I didn't care. Her face scrunched up.

"How dare you!" she said lunging for my throat. Thankfully, I took self defense classes, so I quickly punched her in her fake nose, and she fell to the ground.

"Nice try. I told you not to mess with me, bitch." I said scathingly. I got up from my kneeling position, and she was on the ground, crying. I laughed at her and walked to my car. I flipped on my

sunglasses, and pulled out of my space. Everyone was either staring at me, or laughing at Tanya. Another fake blonde was helping Tanya up, and so was Jessica. I laughed again. She would probably

need another nose job. I sped away with the image of Edward's stunned, but smiling face.

**Ha, nice explosion from Bella huh? Feedback=Longer Chappie! :P **


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch with Marc

Well, Hello there readers! Another chapter. I didn't get any reviews last chappie):

**Edward**

Whoa, Bella is awesome! She just punched Tanya in the face! Pretty hard apparently, because she called her dad to schedule and appointment for another nose job. Typical. All I could think of the rest

of the day was how the blue shirt Bella wore today made her skin glow. She was so beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a scream. In a flash Alice was in my room jumping up and

down, squealing.

"God, Alice. What the hell?" I asked.

" Bella just texted me and told me Marc Jacobs is in Seattle, and asked Bella to have lunch with him tomorrow, and is taking me with her! Ahh!" she screamed. I shook my head.

"So?" I said. Her eyes widened.

"THE MARC JACOBS you idiot!" She yelled in my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Crap! I need to go pick out something to wear!" She screamed and left. I sighed. Only Alice.

**Bella**

Alice freaked when I told her about lunch with Marc. I told Marc about her obsession with fashion, and he told me to bring her along, which was good because I didn't want to cancel our shopping trip.

When I woke up, I blew out my hair, so it was in voluminous waves parted on the side, and stuck in some Marc Jacobs bobby pins he gave me a year ago. I did a smoky eye, and a light pink lipstick. I

picked out this satin, dark blue pencil dress. And some silver sequined flats. It was overcast, but still warm enough to go without a cardigan. When I came downstairs, Charlie was eating cereal with Harry.

"Wow, Bells. Where you going all dolled up?" he asked smiling. I laughed at his phrase.

"Lunch with Marc Jacobs, but I'm taking Alice along too." I said. He mumbled something about overpriced garments. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed an apple, and my bag, and walked out to my car. I

started down the road glancing at the directions, and made it to their house without any problems. I hopped out of my car, and walked eagerly to the door. About ten seconds later, young woman with

a heart shaped face, and caramel colored hair opened the door.

"Hello! You must be Bella! I am Esme, the kids' mother." she said smiling sweetly. I smiled.

"Yes, I am Bella. Sorry if I am early, I could go and wait in the c-" she cut me off.

"Lord heavens, no! Come in! Are you hungry?" She asked. I smiled at her kindness.

"Oh, Thank you! And, no I am fine." I said and she smiled.

"Well, Edward and Emmett are in the living room playing video games, and you can go wait on Alice with them." she said pointing towards a door. I nodded and walked in the living room. Edward and

Emmett were playing Mario Kart on Wii. When I walked in, Edward looked over at me, and his eyes glazed over,and he stared at me, until his player fell off the edge. Emmett started laughing and

Edward cursed. When Emmett finished in first, he looked over at me, and wolf whistled. I blushed.

"Lookin' good, Bella!" he boomed. I blushed even more. I mumbled a thank you, which made him laugh even harder until Edward slapped him on the back of the head.

"You look amazing, Bella." Edward said. I blushed even more.

"Oh, this? Um, I just did this because Marc said we would go some where fancy." I muttered. He nodded and turned back to the game. I sat down, and heard Alice yell,

"Be down in 15 minutes!" I sighed, and sat down on their leather sectional couch, because Emmett and Edward were getting competitive and were standing up and jumping around. Ah, it was a funny

sight to see. I watched them until Alice bounded down the steps. She looked really pretty. She was wearing a navy blue dress with white polka dots, and a pink ribbon below the bust. Her hair was

spiky like normal, but she stuck a pink Marc Jacobs clip in the side. Her shoes were hot pink five inch stilettos. Overall, She looked very fashionable.

"Hey Bella! Ooooh that outfit is amazing!" she said, clearly excited. I smiled.

"I love your outfit too." I said as we walked out of the living room.

"Bye Bella!" I heard Edward. I grinned thinking he might possibly like me, though he probably was just being nice. Alice looked like she would explode from excitement. I just laughed. We got in my car,

and drove our way to Seattle. I drive fast, so we made it there in just under three hours. The whole time she talked and talked and talked. She barely took a breath, and when she did was when I

would answer something she asked.

"Edward totally likes you." she said when we were looking for the restaurant. I tensed.

"Um, I am sure he doesn't." I said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I know my brother. Ever since his parents died, he has never acted this way to any girl!" she said

"His parents died?! But, Carlisle and Esm-" she cut me off.

"Bella, we are all adopted. Emmett is my biological brother and is dating Rose, and Rosalie and Jazz are twins. I am dating Jazz. Edward was the first Carlisle and Esme adopted." she said. I was

stunned. I thought they were all related!

"Oh." was all I could say. She nodded.

"The only reason he hangs out with all those women is because he says they keep his mind off his parents. The only thing he does with them is help them with homework, or tutor them. The airheads

were just acting that way because they are jealous of you." she said knowingly. Well, that explained a lot. I pulled in to the restaurant a few minutes later. I went up to the hostess and said,

"Jacobs' table please." her eyes widened.

"Right this way." she said nervously, leading us towards a private room. Alice was freaking out.

"Calm down." I whispered. She immediately relaxed, wanting to make a good impression on Marc. He was sitting there on the phone, but when he saw us, flipped it shut.

"Girls, Girls! What a pleasure!" he said both giving us a kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

"Marc! How are you?" I asked.

"Doing well! Ooh this must be your friend, so gorgeous!" he said. Alice blushed.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Jacobs." she said

"No, no! It is mine! And, please call me Marc." He said waving his hand.

"Okay Marc!" she said, happy he accepted her.

"How is Lorenzo?" I asked him about his boyfriend.

"Oh we are engaged!" he said. I don't think being gay is right in that sense, but it is their decision, and not mine, so I am not against it. Alice and Marc spent the whole lunch discussing fashion, and

what not. They really hit it off. I said stuff when required, but other than that, my mind was on Edward.

**Hit or miss? Good or Bad? Lemme know! And yes, Marc Jacobs Beau's name is Lorenzo. So, Gimme feedback if you want a longer Chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5:Sick

Hey. One review last time. A lot of you don't like Bella's attitude or language, but remember, She was TEASED and MADE FUN OF. Her personality is different, after everything that she went through. So, I hoped that helped clear up your concerns. In my story, People may act different. Okay her you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Edward**

I was still in shock after Bella left. I mean, she walked in looking like an angel. I couldn't keep my eyes off her the whole time. When she left, my heart dropped. Emmett kept teasing me, but I ignored

him. I thought of Bella for the longest time, and before I knew it, she was back to drop off Alice, who had about ten shopping bags. I caught a glimpse of Bella before she pulled away, and might I say,

she looked glorious. I wanted her all for myself. Then, I realized something. I think I am in love with Isabella Swan.

**Bella**

I pulled into my driveway, and saw Charlie was home.

"Bella, I am going to go fishing tomorrow, and then I have to go to a class in Seattle, for the police team. So, will you be alright for three days?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, dad." I said, and grabbed banana, before walking up the stairs to my room, so I could check my email. I had one 19 new messages. Six were from designers wanting me to do a shoot. Four

were from mom, who was emailing like crazy now she knows how to use it. Five were from fans, (how they got my email I don't want to know)three were from Alice, and one was from a unknown

email. The name was 'Anonymous'. It immediately made me think of Edward, but I wasn't sure. I opened it and it said,

_You are the light that shines, _

_And it makes my day to see you smile._

_Bella, you are beautiful._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

What the hell?A secret admirer? Hmm, if only it were Edward. I can't get my hopes up. I replied,

_I don't know who you are, and the email was really sweet. But, tell me who you are._

_Thanks for the email, _

_Bella_

God, I hope it wasn't a crazy stalker fan. I logged off, and laid down in my bed. I could not get my mind off Edward. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but it was late, so I woke up tired as hell. I sighed,

rolled over, and slid out of bed. Ugh. I walked over to my closet, and pulled out some sweats and a hoodie. I didn't care what I looked like, so I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail, and brushed my

teeth. I did remember Edward would be there, so I put on a bit of make up, but I didn't put a lot into because I felt terrible. I think I was sick. I didn't want to miss school though, so I grabbed a bottle

of water and some Energy C powder, and drove to school. When I made it there, I felt terrible. I parked, and ran to the grass, and practically puked my guts

out. I felt somebody come up behind me, and pull my side bang out of my face, and rub my back. I puked a good five minutes, and when I looked up, I saw Edward with a look of concern on his face.

"Bella, your sick."

"No shit, Sherlock." I said. He laughed.

"Here, I will drive you to the hospital." he offered.

"No! I'm fine." I said.

"You must definitely are not. Come on, my father is a doctor, so I am sure he will see you immediately." he said. I sighed.

"If you insist." I said, and he pulled me to his car.

"What about my car?!" I yelled, and some kids in the lot turned to look at me. I blushed.

"Alice will pick it up." he said, with his hand out for my keys. He pulled out his phone, texted Alice, and placed my keys on the inside of my car, and winked at me.

"Do you need to puke again?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I think I lost everything in my stomach the first time." I said weakly. He lightly placed the back of his hand against my forehead, but he let it linger.

"Your running a fever." he said. I was out of breath from the spark I felt when we had physical contact, so I sighed and looked out the window, and the passing scenery. When we made it to the

hospital, he wrapped his arm around my waist, which was a good idea considering I felt really dizzy. He whisked us towards the front desk, and talked so lowly to the receptionist that I couldn't hear,

but I didn't care. I was to dizzy to care. The receptionist dialed a number, and mumbled something into the phone, and a minute later, a very handsome man walked towards us. He looked like a sun

god, with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Bella, come to my office please." he said gesturing for me to go." I nodded, and stepped forward, but almost fell, from being so dizzy. My head was pounding, and Edward wrapped his arm around my

waist, so I wouldn't fall, like I almost did. We walked into an examining room, where Carlisle swabbed my throat, took blood, and all that good stuff. I sat there, not caring. He left to get the results and

Edward walked over to me. He brushed the hair out of my eyes, and brushed his hand across my cheek, which caused me to blush, and him to laugh. Just then, Carlisle walked in.

"Bella, it looks like you have the flu." he said. I groaned.

"It isn't that serious, but your going to need someone with you 24/7." he said.

"Charlie is gone for three days in Seattle." I said meekly.

"Dad, I can stay with her." Edward said. I looked at him in shock.

"That would be a good idea, Bella." Carlisle said. I nodded. Sounds fine to me. He filled out something on his prescription pad, and handed it to Edward telling him when I needed Tylenol and crap.

When he helped me out to the car, I fell asleep on the way to my house.

Next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed. I sat up, painfully, and looked around. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair with a small smile on his face.

"Hey there, Sleepyhead." he said.

"You carried me up here?" I asked. He nodded. I nodded back, and he walked over handing me Tylenol, another pill, and Ginger Ale.

"Your antibiotics." he said when I looked a the pills, and downed them. I tried to get up, and failed.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked.

"I have to pee." I said. He laughed. He walked me to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

"Alice is downstairs making you something." he said through the door. "Mmm." I said. When I was done, I flushed, and walked out. Edward was there, and helped me down the stairs and into the

kitchen. Alice put eggs, crackers, and a sliced apple. I nibbled on a cracker, and sipped some Ginger Ale. They were whispering, and when they saw me looking, stopped. Whatever, I thought as I bit

into another cracker.

**Good or bad? I hope I cleared up some concerns you were having, guys. Well review please. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6:Taken Care of

Another Chapter. Only one review last chapter.

**Edward**

I felt terrible that Bella, my angel, was in such terrible pain. When I saw her silhouette bent over in the parking lot, I knew something was up. I was thrilled when I was to stay with her, and take care of her. She fell asleep on the way home from the hospital, and I pulled over and just watched her for about ten minutes, and just stared at her sleep. She was to beautiful for her own good. Even though I didn't want to, I reluctantly started my car again and drove to her house. She was deeply sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her, so I pulled her sleeping form into my arms, and carried her bridal style up to her room. When I saw she was comfortably situated, I walked down the step, and washed the sink full of dishes. When I was done, I figured I should clean the whole kitchen. When I was satisfied with my work, I went to the fridge, and pulled out a vitamin water. I took a gulp, but felt my phone buzzing, so I pulled it out and saw a text from Alice.

_Edward-_

_Just bought some stuff 4 Bella at the store. B there in 5._

I shook my head, I only told her that I was with Bella. How she knew that Bella was sick was beyond me. Well, either way I was appreciative. Just as predicted, Alice was there with grocery bags in tow. Bella would wake up soon, so Alice started making something that would settle her stomach, and gave me Ginger Ale, to take up to up to her. When I walked in her room, she was sound asleep, and looked beautiful, even though she was sick. She woke up, and I led her downstairs to get her to eat something. She was chewing something that Alice gave her and Alice started talking to me to low for Bella to her.

"You are so in love with Bella." she said, which made me sigh.

"So?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Edward you are my brother, but hurt her, so help me I will kill you." she whisper-yelled. I shook my head.

"Why would I hurt someone I love?" I said seriously. I felt Bella watching, and so did Alice, so we let it drop. Bella didn't seem to care. She must have been really sick, mostly because she wasn't her normal curious self. I wanted her to be mine so bad, but I was sure that wouldn't happen.

**Bella**

Alice ran me a bath after I ate, saying it would help with my headache. I agreed and finished eating and went up a few minutes later, after a having comfortable conversation about school. When I walked in, she had the Jacuzzi tub filled with bubbles, and lavender candles lying on every surface. It smelled like lilac and freesia, kind of like Edward, but not exactly. I thanked her, stripped down, and stepped in. I immediately felt the calmness, and my headache subsided for the most, and I closed my eyes, and relaxed. About half an hour later I was wrinkly and the water was cool. So I got out, dried off, and pulled on some pajamas, I sighed, and was happy that I had Edward and Alice here to help me. I walked out into the cool air, and when I made it downstairs, I saw Edward on the couch watching TV, and I didn't see Alice anywhere.

"She went home." Edward said, as if he could read my mind. I nodded, but didn't say anything, because my throat was raw from throwing up. I sat down beside him, and he was watching 'Secret Life of The American Teenager.' I looked at him confused.

"Well, you were sleeping, and nothing was on, so I watched it. It is really good!" he said shrugging. I laughed, it was a great show, but it was so funny how he seems so masculine, and watches a show made for preteens. I gave me a glare that I could tell meant don't ever tell anyone. I crossed my heart, and settled in to watch TV with him.

Next thing I knew I was awake in Edward's arm on the couch with the TV still on. He was sound asleep, so I watched him. He was so beautiful, and I stared at him for ten minutes or more. When he finally woke up, I responded with,

"Hey there, Sleepyhead." which made him smile groggily.

"You quote me like Shakespeare." he said. I laughed, and realized I was in his arms, and sat up awkwardly. He understood, sitting up too.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Ginger Ale, or water?" he asked.

"Ginger Ale." I said, but then a sharp pain hit my stomach, and I sprinted to the bathroom.

Edward came in after me, holding my hair, and saying soothing words. When I was done, I brushed my teeth out, and Edward brought in some Ginger Ale. I downed it happily, feeling dehydrated. I laid my cup down, and gestured for more, which made him laugh and pour more. I drank, and drank, and drank, until I realized my throat was hurting, so I swallowed wincing, and looked at Edward.

"Time for medicine." he said. He handed me the pills, and I took them happily, wanting the relief. I went to lounge on the couch, wishing for the sickness to subside. Edward came in to, and we settled on watching 'Dirty Jobs' with Mike Rowe. We laughed when he bit the sheeps balls off, and starting making jokes about it, saying Mike Newton needs that job. When it ended, Edward went to get me crackers. I watched him walk away, asking myself why would Edward be doing all this for me? Does he possibly like me? He walked in and interrupted my thoughts. I nibbled on the apple, and watched him intensely, and when he would laugh at all the funny parts of the show and scowl when something bad happened. He was a man of many expressions, and it was funny when he groaned, because Mike Rowe was mooning the camera. He was so funny. God, if only he was mine, and if only he liked me, I thought. His knee brushed against mine, and I felt sparks, which made him smile, but he kept his eyes on the screen. I watched him, and when he noticed me watching him, he grinned at me crookedly, and I realized something. I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**Hit or Miss? Tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7:Space Balls

Another Chapter. No reviews last time.

**Bella**

The day I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen, turned out to be the best day of my life. Edward pampered me, and all I could do was enjoy it. I let him sleep in the guest room, and me in my bed. I slept amazing, and I had amazing dreams of Edward, and his warm breath on my ear, and his arms wrapped around me. It sucked that it was only a dream though. I woke up around nine, and saw Edward in the kitchen.

"I can stay with you today, and Alice tomorrow, until your better." he said.

"Don't you need to go to school?" I asked.

"Alice is picking up my homework for today, and I am picking up hers tomorrow." he said, while flipping an omelet. I nodded, ecstatic that he was staying for the day.

"Do you like cheese?" he asked, gesturing to the pan. I nodded again, and when it was done, he slid it on a plate, and handed to me. He gave me my medicine, which I was yearning for, my head was pounding and my throat sore. I gulped the pills down, happily. Edward was an amazing cook. It hurt a little bit going down, but the eggs felt good against my temporarily tender stomach. He made one for himself, and sat down next to me. We both ate in a comfortable silence. I sighed when I finished, and looked over at him. He was watching me intently with a small smile on his face. I blushed, and he chuckled. I jumped when my phone rang. I answered it, and heard Charlie on the other line.

"Bella, hey honey. Are you okay?" he asked. I cleared my throat.

"Well, no. Turns out I have the flu." I said weakly.

"WHAT?! And you haven't called me?!" he yelled. I sighed.

"Dad, its okay. Alice and Edward are here with me until it passes." I said. I almost could see him relax.

"You sure your okay? I could always leave ea-" I cut him off.

"No, I am fine. Don't worry, okay?" I said he sighed and agreed. We hung up, and I agreed to call him if anything happened.

"He is slightly overprotective." I explained to Edward. He nodded.

"I can see why." he whispered, and tucked the hair behind my ear. He looked almost like he was going to kiss me, before my phone buzzed, and showed I had a new message. I groaned, and looked to see a message from Alice asking if I was alright. I sighed and replied, telling her yes, that I was fine. I looked back at Edward, and he was pulling his hands through his hair.

"Want to go watch TV?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure okay." he said.

I went upstairs, and grabbed a pillow, sheet and blanket, and made a bed on the couch. Edward came in with my Ginger Ale, and looked at the bed on the couch. I laid down, and he sat down the Ginger Ale on the table. He sat down at my feet, and that disappointed me.

"Want to lay down?" I asked, and he nodded, laying down behind me, and wrapping his arm around my waist. I turned on 'Space Balls' and we laughed at the stupidity. I twisted around to see him smiling, and he looked back at me still smiling. I felt his breath on my face, and I thought we were going to kiss, when a pain in my stomach made me sprint to the bathroom, and puke my guts out. I puked for a good five minutes, and Edward held my hair the whole time, rubbing soothing circles on my back. When I was done, I brushed my teeth, and swished some mouthwash in my mouth. I looked at him through the mirror with a sorry expression on my face.

"Bella, its fine. Your sick." he said which made me roll my eyes.

"Duhh." I said before spitting. He laughed, and I walked out with him behind me. We resumed watching the movie, and I decided it wasn't a good idea to kiss him now, because that could make him sick. I decided I would pursue that when I wasn't sick as a dog. I really wished I could though, because I wanted to show him I wanted to be more then friends, but I was afraid of his reaction. I mean, what if he thought I was plain like Tanya said. What if I wasn't pretty enough for him? I mean yeah, I am a model, but I don't know whether that would matter to Edward. I hated that I wasn't confident, but I was in love with Edward, and I was still determined, whether I was confident or not. We laid on the couch the rest of the day, and I reluctantly got up to eat lunch, and then a couple hours later, dinner. I threw up once more that day, and Alice came in around five and ran me another bath. I got out feeling relaxed, and happy that it helped with my headache. My skin was shriveled up, and my nail polish was chipped, but I didn't care. I dried off, and brushed my hair slowly, mostly because it was all tangled up. When my hair was tangle free, I pulled on some flannel pajamas, and some fuzzy socks, and put my hair up in a messy bun, and put some lotion on my hands, because they were feeling dry. When I felt comfortable, and moisturized, I trudged down the steps, and saw Alice there with crackers and Gatorade. I drank it thankfully, and smiled when Edward came in and sat down next to me.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yes, very refreshed." I said nodding. He laughed.

"Bella! What are you wearing?!" Alice said noticing my pajamas. I shrugged.

"Pajamas?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Alice, Bella is sick. Leave her alone." Edward said. I smiled over at him.

"Thanks." I whispered to him, which caused Alice to stick her tongue out. Edward laughed, and so did I.

"I hope I haven't been too much trouble." I said. Alice and Edward shook their heads.

"No!" they said at the same time.

"We love taking care of you!" Alice said.

"Yes, Bella. Its no problem." Edward agreed. I nodded.

"Okay, just making sure." I said. Alice and Edward rolled their eyes.

"Do you think I would let you stay here suffering?" Edward asked. I smiled. This is exactly why I was in love with him.

**Good or Bad? Tell me. **


	8. Chapter 8:Hollow Feelings Suck

Here ya go. Got a few story alerts. Still no reviews.

**Edward**

I have had more fun with Bella than I have had in my entire life. I was falling even more in love with her every second I was with her, though it seemed impossible I could love her more than I already do. She was so smart, and witty, and it just added to her beauty. I almost kissed her twice. The first time, Alice, of course, interrupted us. The second time, she started throwing up. I decided I should wait until she gets better to make my move, to prevent myself from getting sick too. It was fun to pamper her, I liked making her happy. When it got late, I reluctantly left her house, and Bella in the hands of the capable Alice. I know Alice will take good care of Bella, but I want to be able to do it. I felt all hollow the second I walked out of her door, and frowned in unhappiness. I am defiantly coming here as soon as I get out of school tomorrow.

**Bella**

I loved Alice, but it made me sad to see Edward walk out, and it felt like he took part of me with him. Me and Alice watched chick flicks, and I ate a few saltine crackers, and she was eating cookie dough. She was reciting the lines of 'Mean Girls' and my phone buzzed. I looked at it, and saw a text.

_Hello Beautiful, _

_Your presence makes me weak at the knees, and makes my heart jump out of my chest._

_Your smile make my heart soar._

_Your laugh is like music to my ears._

_Love, _

_Anonymous_

I sighed. Who the hell is this?! I know its not Edward. He never would like me. Oh, god I hope its not Mike Newton. Or even worse, Eric. Ugh. I went to the office, and grabbed my laptop. I checked my email, and had an email similar to the text. Well, they sure help my confidence. I deleted it, and logged off. Me and Alice watched a few more movies, took my medicine, and I went to sleep. She went into the guest room. I fell asleep quickly from the Tylenol, and of course, dreamt of Edward. I woke up smiling, reminiscing the fantasy dream I had about Edward. Alice bounded in, with toast, eggs, and crackers, and some Ginger Ale. I ate the food happily, still having an empty stomach from throwing up so much. When I was done, she told me she was going to make me watch Patrick Swayze movies, since we needed to honor his recent death. I agreed, wanting to see 'Ghost' and 'Dirty Dancing'. They were great movies. I brushed through my tangled hair, and changed into some fresh pajamas, and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I washed my face, not wanting a breakout. I thudded down the stairs slowly, and Alice stood there pacing. She jumped when she saw me, because she didn't hear me loudly come down the stairs. Must have been deeply in thought.

"Has something been troubling you lately Alice?" I asked her, concerned. Her eyes grew wide, but then composed herself.

"Oh, nothing, Bella." she said hurriedly. I felt skeptical, but I let it drop, too tired and sick to care. She popped in a Swayze movie called 'Too Wong Foo' and it was one of my favorites. I got lost in the movie, and laughed my head off.

**Alice**

Oh dear, Edward in love with Bella? Duh, they are perfect for each other, but still. Edward might hurt her. She is my new BFF for crying out loud! Maybe I coul- oh, crap. Bella had been standing there watching me pace a hole in her floor. When she asked if something was wrong, I quickly recovered, and assured her everything was fine. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she let it drop. Good. WE watched the movie, but I was worrying about Edward and Bella, what I would wear to winter formal, and what Jasper would want me to wear tonight. Lord, I am a multitasking person! I laughed at myself, and Bella didn't notice that I wasn't laughing at the movie. I looked at her. Maybe I could get a Chanel dress, or Armani. Marc said he would make me one. I repeat, Marc Jacobs wants to make me a dress for winter formal. Ah! He was such a cool guy. You would think a famous guy like him would be totally stuck up, but he was so…down to earth. I was so thankful that Bella took me with her that day. I smiled at the memory, and yawned. I wasn't tired, but whatever. I texted Edward, and he was franticly asking about Bella, which was really amusing. I told him she was fine, which calmed him down minutely.

"Ooooh, I wonder what Mark Walberg is doing right now…" I said dreamily. He was like, my favorite actor, and flooded my thoughts, a lot. I love Jasper, but a girl can dream, right? Bella looked confused, but then laughed.

"I am sure he is thinking of you Alice." she said. I sighed. I wish. The ending credits came on, and I grabbed 'Dirty Dancing' and popped it in the player. The movie started, and Bella got engrossed in it, and I was still debating over whether Edward had finally got his act together , or if he was just going to end up hurting her. I love my brother, but I have also seen him break hearts. I wasn't about to let him break my new BFF's heart. I haven't known Bella long, but I love her. I let my mind wander over to shopping, and let the Edward and Bella situation drop for now. They would figure it out. Until then, I need to think about clothes, and Jasper, and Mark Walberg. I smiled at my favorite things, and looked up at the TV. Penny just got the crappy abortion in the movie, and Patrick was talking to Baby. Oh, Patrick. Why did you have to die? Before he died, He was my favorite actor. Now its Mark, cause he has abs. HeeHee.

**Tried Alice's POV out. Didn't know if it was good. Tell me if it was good or bad. (:**


	9. Chapter 9:Author's Note, Please Read

Hey guys…this isn't a chapter, it's a nasty author's note. Trust me, I love to write, but lately, I haven't been getting any feedback on my story. I have gotten a few story alerts, but I still don't know if its worth my time to upload chapters, because I am a busy person, and if I have no reason to upload chapters, they will just sit on my computer. So, I want to know if you want me to continue this, or not.

Thanks,

Meagan


	10. Chapter 10:Surprise Guest?

Wow, just, wow. Thank you so so so much for all the supporting reviews. I will definatly continue, I didn't know so many people were reading! Thanks you guys, and as a reward, I have a SHOCKING chapter for you! Enjoy!

**Edward**

While I was at school, I emailed, and texted Bella, she still must not know that I was the one sending her love notes. She'll figure out soon enough. Today was excruciating, the absence of Bella was

almost painful. Lauran, Tanya, and Jessica thought it would be a chance to get to me since Bella wasn't here, and I was shaking them off everywhere I went. When the final bell of the day rang, I ran

out the school like a bat out of hell. I sped the whole way to Bella's and as soon as I sat down beside her, I felt instant relief.

**Bella**

Around three thirty, Edward busted through the door, sat down beside me, and sighed. I sighed to, liking the feeling of his presence. The ending credits came up for the movie Ghost, and Alice popped

in 'Dirty Dancing'. Alice told me she was leaving to cook herself some fried bologna, and told me she would cook some chicken noodle soup. I nodded, and looked over at Edward.

"How was your day?" I asked shyly. He frowned, but quickly smiled.

"It was good, But did you plant a chick magnet on me?" he asked with a small smile. I mock punched his shoulder.

"Ow." he faked. I laughed.

"No? What would make you say that?" I asked.

"I was fending off Tanya and her clones the whole day." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're a manwhore." I said joking. He rolled his eyes. I timidly leaned against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me, which made me sigh in contentment. After a few seconds, Alice

skipped in, which caused us both to jump back. She handed me a bowl of soup, and went to sit in Charlie's recliner. Edward put his arm around my shoulder again, and I started to slowly eat the soup.

When I finished, I sat my bowl on the coffee table. We watched the entire movie, when I heard the doorbell. I sighed, and went to open it. I opened, and saw Jacob. I shrieked, and wrapped my arms

around him. I felt and heard his deep chuckle. I pulled back to look at him, and he was smiling.

"Hey, Bells!" he said. I laughed.

"Jake! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Well, your dad told Billy you were sick, and Billy told me. You think I would let you be sick alone?" he asked. I looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, some of my friends have stayed with me, so yeah." I said. He looked confused, until Edward and Alice walked in the foyer. He looked upset when he saw Edward, but composed himself. Jake has

had a crush on me and doesn't approve of anybody. Yeah.

"Jake, this is Alice and Edward." I said gesturing to them. He nodded, and shook their hands stiffly. Edward seemed kind of angry, but I let it go.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"You know it." he said with a cheeky grin. I laughed, and led him to the kitchen. Edward and Alice followed, and I poured him some coke, and pulled out some cookies I had made yesterday with Alice.

He stuffed some down his throat, and smiled.

"These rock, Bells." he said. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said, putting up the coke. Edward and Alice just stood there.

"Um, Jake? Where are you staying?" I asked.

"Well, I can always get a room in a mo-" I cut him off.

"No, well you can sleep on the couch. Charlie will be home tomorrow." I said. He looked to be deep in thought.

"Well, why don't you let your friends go home and get a good night's sleep, and I can take care of you?" he said.

"Sounds fine, Alice your welcome to stay, but I think I will be alright." I said. She nodded.

"Come on, Edward. We'll let you guys catch up." she said pulling a angry Edward through the door. Jake turned to me.

"Who the hell are they?" he asked. I sighed.

"My friends, their dad is a doctor, and told them to stay with me." I said. Jake nodded.

"That Edwin guy gives me the creeps. You should stay away from him." Jake said. I rolled my eyes.

"Its Edward, and he took really good care of me!" I said angrily. He sighed and muttered something like 'Whatever' and walked to the living room. I sat down next to him, and he put his arm around

me. It didn't feel like Edward's electric touch, but more like a natural, warm touch. We sat in comfortable silence, and watched the end of 'Dirty Dancing', and I walked upstairs to take a shower. I told

Jake, but he was watching the game, so he just nodded, and muttered, "Okay." but it was muffled. I trudged up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I started the shower, and noticed I didn't have any

shampoo or conditioner left. I turned to the sink, and saw a set of shower stuff. It had a note from Alice to thank her later. There was a back brush, soap, facial wash, a sponge, and some Shampoo

and Conditioner. I sighed in relief, and made good use of the stuff in the shower. I stepped out, and grabbed a fluffy towel she set out. I wrapped it around my hair, and dried off with the other one. I

used the facial cream, and took the towel out of my hair, and it was dry and wavy by then. I walked out, and saw Jacob. He looked into my eyes, and kissed me. His soft lips felt nice, but not right. I

pulled away, and he looked disappointed. I was about to tell him I didn't like him that way, but he kissed me again, and I completely shut down. When he pulled away, I was about to chew him out,

but I saw Edward standing there with a half shocked, half angry expression. Oh crap.

**Ooooh! I wonder what will Edward do?! Well I do know, I am the author. Duh. But I can't tell you yet! :( lol Just be patient okay? Muah! Much love!**


	11. Chapter 11:Kisses

Loving all the supportive reviews:) Thanks for reviewing, loves.

**Edward**

Who the hell does Jacob think he is? Kicking me and my sister out. Ugh. Makes me sick. Then I realized I forgot to give Bella the book I bought her, I thought she would like it. So, since Alice was with

Jasper, I hopped in my car, and drove to Bella's house. I knocked three times, and nobody answered, so I went upstairs to check on Bella. I get to the landing, and I see her outside of the bathroom,

KISSING Jacob. I tensed, and my hands tightened to fists. Bella pulled back, looking pissed. She saw me, and her face scrunched up. She looked between me and Jacob, and in a flash, her fist collided

with Jacob's face. I was shocked, and Jacob stepped back stunned.

"Leave now, Jake." she said viciously, and rubbed her hand.

"But Bel-" she cut him off.

"Jake, you need to leave, before I call the police, and prosecute you of sexual assault." She said glaring. I was stunned, and I ran over to Bella, and glared at Jacob.

"Wait, you made Bella kiss you?" I asked, angry. Jacob shrugged.

"Thought she should know that she should be with me, not a creep like you, Edwin." he said. That's it. I lunged for him, and punched and kicked every piece of him I could reach, before Bella tried to

pull me back. I remembered the douche was her friend, and it would hurt her if I did anything else. I pulled back, and he had a bloodied lip, and a black eye. I glared at him.

"Leave now." I said, maliciously. He glared back, but turned to Bella.

"When you see who you really want, call me." he said, and walked down the stairs, and out the door. I turned to Bella.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. She nodded.

"Come here." she whispered. She stroked my sore cheek, and underneath my eye. She pulled me down the stairs, and grabbed two icepacks, and pushed me to lay down on the couch. I did, and she

laid one on my eye, and lifted my shirt up to see if there was any damage. There was a bruise forming on one of my ribs, but it wasn't broken. She lightly stroked my stomach, and it caused me to

shiver. She asked if it hurt, and I told her no, so she placed the pack on it, and I let out a sigh. She looked at me, and ran her hand through my hair.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" she asked. I nodded, and walked beside her up the stairs.

"Are you sure your alright Bella?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You should worry about yourself. Jacob hits very hard." she said. This time I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I am fine. I was defending you. He had no right to put his hands on you." I said angrily. She nodded.

"Yeah, ever since we were fourteen, he has had a crush on me. I love him, like a friend. Any guy in my life, he hates…besides Charlie." she explained. I frowned.

"I will sure as hell not let him near you again." I said.

"Well, he is my best friend, so I guess I will just see if he apologizes." she said. I shook my head. He is NOT ever going to see Bella again.

**Bella**

Edward went to the guest room, and I went to my bed. All this drama makes me even more tired than I was. I crawled under the covers, and fell asleep within seconds.

I slept really good that night, knowing Edward was there. When I woke up, I stretched, and yawned. My hand slid across my face, and I got up and padded to my dresser where my phone was. I

checked my messages. Eighty-six texts from Jake. Thirty-nine voicemails from Jake. Ugh. I ignored them all, and decided I would talk to him later. I walked into the guestroom, and Edward was still

sleeping. He had shed his shirt, and was just wearing boxers. I about melted. I watched him, and he looked so…vulnerable when he was sleeping. So cute and boyish. I smiled, and walked over

towards the bed. I lightly ran my hand through his hair, and he stirred, but didn't wake up. I giggled softly, and brushed my hand across his bruised eye, and cheek. He stirred again, but didn't wake

still. I sighed, and walked out of the room. I was feeling a lot better, but still not good. So, I grabbed some purple Juicy track pants, and a purple Van Halen T shirt. I slipped on some purple slippers,

and grabbed the book Edward gave to me last night. It was called 'Graceling'. I went outside, and sat on the swing on our porch. I opened the book and started reading it. It was really good. I was

about a fourth through, when Edward came out rubbing his eyes. He put his clothes back on, to my disappointment. He sat down next to me, and stared at me. I put my bookmark in and closed the book.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I smiled.

"A lot better, thanks to you." I said. He smiled.

"I'm glad, do you want breakfast?" he asked. I nodded, and followed him inside. He cooked eggs, pancakes, and sliced an apple for me. I ate it all, and drank some water. I took the last of my

antibiotics, and leaned back in my chair.

"You're a really good cook." I said. He laughed.

"Thanks." he said. I looked at my phone. Six new texts from Jake. I sighed.

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob keeps leaving me messages, but its okay." he frowned, but nodded.

"Well, I guess I should go, Esme wants me to help her cook dinner for one of her clients." he said sadly. I sighed.

"Okay." and led him out to his car. I gave him a hug, and when we pulled away, looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither one of us blinked, and I absently stroked his cheek. He

grabbed a strand of my hair, and pushed it out of my face. He leaned in, and ever so slowly, kissed me.

**Ooooh Cliffy! Her outfit is on my profile. The book Edward got Bella is a real book. Its really good too. Add me on myspace (Meagan Cox) or Twitter (MeaganMichelle9) or Facebook (Meagan Michelle Cox) Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12:Stupid Jake

I love all the reviews! They make my day! (: Thanks for all the reviews! (:

**Edward**

After I cooked Bella breakfast, I mentioned I had to help Esme today. She walked me out to my car, and we hugged. She was so small and soft, and very irresistible. We pulled back, and stared at each

other, and before I knew it, I was leaning in to press my lips to hers. Her soft lips molded to mine, and it was pure ecstasy. Her lips felt electric on mine, and felt amazing. My hand reached up to run

through her hair, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed my tongue through her mouth, and she did the same. We spent a long time standing there, kissing. After about fifteen minutes,

I had to pull back, because Esme would kill me if I was late. I said goodbye, gleefully, and drove home with a smile plastered on my face.

**Bella**

Kissing Edward made me feel like I was in heaven. It felt like a pleasurable electric shock. His lips were soft and hard at the same time. Feeling his warm breath in my mouth felt amazing. I could do this

for hours, and not get tired of the feeling of rapture it gave me. It was pure bliss, and I couldn't get enough. After about fifteen minutes he pulled back, looking apologetic.

"Esme will murder me if I am late." he said, reluctant. I pouted, and he laughed, pushing my pouty lip back. He kissed me softly once more, before hopping in the car and leaving. I walked dizzily back in

the house, feeling intoxicated from the pure euphoria people call a kiss. I mean, I have kissed guys before, but who knew a kiss could feel like that? I sure didn't. I went to check my email, and I had

about twenty from my agent, and ten from designers or magazines asking me to do shoots. I replied to them telling them maybe another time. I decided it was time to get some groceries, because I

haven't felt up to it. So I grabbed my bag, and some sunglasses, and pranced out the door. I drove the ten minutes to Walmart, not bothering to go to Thriftway, because they didn't sell nail polish.

When I pulled up, my worst nightmare was flashing cameras in my face. What the hell?! There were about three Paps there taking pictures frantically. There weren't going to be many Paps, since Forks

is such a small town.

"Bella! Bella!" they yelled. My hands balled into fists.

"How did you find me?!" I asked them. They sneered, still snapping pictures.

"Your friend Jakey told us, Bella. Is it true you had swine flu?" one of them asked. Jake?! That ass! I pushed pass them, and stomped into the store. I picked my phone out of the black hole I call a

purse, and called Jake. It rang once, and Jake picked up immediately.

"Bells! Oh my god, I am so sorry! Please tell me they haven't found you yet." he said, tripping over the words. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think Jake?" I asked angrily. He whimpered.

"Bells, I don't know what the hell I was thinking." he said miserably. I sighed.

"Jake, seriously. I came here TRYING to get away from it. You ruined everything." I said. He groaned.

"Bella, I know, and I am so sorry." he said. I shook my head.

"Your forgiven, but I am still angry, so leave me alone." I said and hung up. What else could I do? He's my best friend. I was still upset, so I got comfort food. Cookie dough, ice cream, and a chocolate

bar. Thank the heavens for high metabolisms. I got some navy blue nail polish, and a white nail polish pen, so I could make polka dots. I also bought some vitamins that helps fight flu virus. I thought it

would be a good idea, because it was terrible, and I didn't want to go through it again. I checked out, and carried my bags past the agitating paparazzi, and to my car. I was worried that Edward

would come over later, so I called Alice, and told her to tell him not to, in case the paparazzi followed me. I sped the whole way home, and looked around. I didn't see anybody, so I grabbed my bags,

and sprinted up the stairs and inside. I dropped my bags on the counter, and closed every curtain in the house, and relaxed. My phone buzzed, and it was from the secret admirer.

_Bella,_

_I guess I should reveal myself. This is Edward. _

The text said. What?! I shakily replied,

_Edward Cullen? The guy I kissed?!_

The reply came in seconds.

_Yes. _

Whoa. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed my keys, and I jogged out to my car, and throttled my car to Edward's house. I got out, and walked up to the porch, and rang the doorbell. Alice came

to the door, but before she could say anything, I cut her off.

"Where is Edward?" I asked. She looked at me, bit her lip, and held up a finger. Edward came to the door seconds later, and I pulled him outside.

"You were sending the messages?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god." I said. He looked confused.

"I thought it was somebody pretending to be you. I don't want a stalker." I explained. He nodded in understanding. We sat in an uncomfortable silence, until I got the guts to ask him a question that

was sitting on the tip of my tongue.

"Does this mean were like, um, together?" I asked nervously. He looked at me with intensity.

"Bella, it would be an honor to be your boyfriend." he said. I smiled, and pressed my lips to his.

"Good." I said, pulling back. He was grinning ear to ear, and so was I.

"I hope you don't think I'm crazy, but, I think I might be in love with you." I said. His smile got even bigger.

"Oh, thank the lord. I feel the same way, but I wasn't going to say anything." he said. I sighed, and smiled. He pressed his lips to mine once again, and I was in pure bliss, once again.

**  
Did you like it? Did you not? Tell me. The last few chapters have been cliffys, so I wanted to be nice, and leave this one at a good stopping point.**


	13. Chapter 13:Laughing at Sluts

Lovely Reviews are my inspiration(:

**Bella**

It has been two weeks since Edward and I have gotten together. The paparazzi have cooled down, but I still run into them from time to time. Edward and I are closer than ever, and we barely spend

time apart. One day my agent called, and said I was invited to the People Choice Awards. Edward came over right after I got the call, and I invited Edward to go.

"Hey, I can get tickets for everyone to go to the People Choice Awards if you want." I said. He looked amazed, and I told him they let me invite whoever. He agreed, saying they would love to. Edward

called to tell Alice, and two minutes, Alice pulled up to my house, screaming.

"Oh my god! We have to go shopping!" she shrieked. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll come and get you at nine sharp!" she chirped. I laughed and agreed. She left yelling she had to tell Rose, and I turned to Edward. I attacked him, and we spent the rest of the afternoon

kissing. Ah, fun times. I called my agent, told her I wanted five extra seats, and five extra admissions for the after party. She agreed, and said she could get us second row. I agreed, and thanked her.

Edward left reluctantly, and I ate some cookies before going to bed.

I woke up to Alice skipping around my room singing at the top of her lungs.

"Alice, what the hell?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Bella! It is 9:03! We need to move! Now!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes, and stood up. After stretching, I walked to my closet, got some sweat pants and a hoodie, and put my hair on a pile on top of

my hair. Alice looked at me disapproving at my outfit choice. I shrugged at her, and went to brush my teeth. When I finished, we went downstairs, and Alice had gotten some Starbucks coffee, and

doughnuts. I nodded at her appreciatively, my mouth full of doughnut. We took my car, and I drove us to Olympia. Half way there, I called Charlie, because I hadn't told him we were going to Olympia

to shop. He told us to be careful, and hung up so he could get back to fishing with Billy, Jake's dad. We made it to Olympia, and we stopped at a few stores to look for dresses. Alice found a white tutu

dress, that had a black ribbon under the bust. She bought a pair of black peep toe stilettos, and a gold pearl necklace. I bought a dark blue floor length gown, and some dark blue strappy sandals. We

were going to bring Rose, but she said she already had the perfect dress, and when we saw it, we agreed. It was a floor length, blood red dress, and it accented her figure. So, she stayed home with

Emmett. Me and Alice were both satisfied with our dresses, and went to eat lunch in the food court. We both got subway, and sat down. I looked over at the sushi restaurant a few feet from our table,

and saw Tanya and Lauren practically dry humping the disgusted looking cook. Me and Alice laughed our heads off at them, and heard us, and walked over towards our table, trying to put swagger in

their hips. They failed.

"What are you laughing at?" she sneered. I snorted.

"You trying to get laid." I said, and her face scrunched up, and Alice did the 'ooh burn' thing and started laughing.

"Listen, you will never get laid, Swan. Look at you now, in your ugly glory." she said gesturing to my clothes. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what Edward told me." I said. She frowned and walked away, and Lauren followed closely behind. Me and Alice made fun of them for a good twenty minutes, and decided we should head

back, it was almost three. We drove back, and kept replaying 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha over and over singing at the top of our lungs. When I pulled up to the Cullen house, Alice asked me if I wanted to stay

over, because Carlisle and Esme were gone, and everyone could have a giant party/sleepover, or whatever you want to call it. I agreed, and we carried our dresses up to Alice's room, and stowed our

dresses away in her closet. We all got in our jammies, and went downstairs to see the boys put pillows and blankets on every available spot on the living room floor. The boys came back in with three

two liter sodas, and a big bowl of popcorn.

"What movie should we watch?" Jasper asked.

"Ooh lets watch the Wizard of Oz!" Alice decided. We all knew not to argue with her, so we agreed. Emmett put the movie, and I laid down next to Edward, and snuggled into his side. When everyone

laid down and got comfortable, we started the movie.

Emmett would scream like a girl whenever the witch would appear. We all laughed at him, and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. Alice would sing along with all the songs, and I laughed at

her. Most of the time, me and Edward were kissing, and the other couples were too. When the movie was over, Emmett finished off the popcorn and soda, and took Rose upstairs saying "I need my

dose of Rosie." and she giggled. Alice dragged Jasper upstairs with a mischievous looks on their faces.

Soon enough, me and Edward were alone in the dark. I kissed his jaw, and he started breathing harder. We touched our lips together, and I was pulling my fingers through his hair, causing a rumble

to come from his chest. I smiled against his lips. His hands slid up my back, and were kneading circles on my lower back. Too soon for me, he pulled back, saying we should wait for the right time. I

reluctantly agreed, and snuggled my head into his chest, and he started humming an unfamiliar lullaby. I succumbed, and next thing I knew, I was woke up by a loud crash. It was morning, and I sat

up on the bed of pillows, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Edward was startled too, so he and I walked upstairs to investigate where the noise came from. We walked to Em and Rose's room, and

he was on the floor, naked with a shocked expression. Rose was on the bed and looked angry. Me and Edward busted out laughing, and Em scrambled to the bed and under the covers. Rose smacked

him on the head. It was easy to infer that Emmett made Rose mad, and she pushed him out of the bed. It woke Alice and Jasper up too. We all laughed ourselves out, and walked downstairs to eat

some breakfast. Edward cooked breakfast, explaining he is the only one in the house who can cook besides Esme. He cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, and toast. Emmett

piled his plate, but I got a little bit of everything like everyone else. We all agreed that the breakfast was delicious, and spent the rest of the morning talking about the People's Choice Awards, which

was next Friday. We decided we would take a private jet to Los Angeles, and stay in a hotel for three days. They were all excited, but all I could see was Edward's smile.

**Was it great? Was it terrible? Want me to change anything?**


	14. Chapter 14:People's Choice Awards

Sorry it took long! I ahve been super duper busy! But, I am back! Huzzah! :P The inside of the jet is on my profile! :)

**Edward**

My whole family was psyched about the People Choice Awards. Alice went ahead and got us all Tux's, and made us try them on, so she could tailor them herself. When she finished Emmett's, (his took

the longest time) she made us put them in garment bags.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Bella's agent insitsted on getting us a limo. Yes, a limo. Bella wasn't happy to be pampered, but she accepted it. The driver was a lazy sleeze, so Bella didn't need to worry. That's how I got stuck with

carrying luggage. When everything was nestled in the trunk, the sleezy limo driver started hitting on Rose, insisting

he could 'Give her anything she wants'. Emmett gave him a stern look, and kissed Rose sharply. The guy shrunk back, and sprinted to the front, and started the engine. Bella was complaining that if

her agent had to give us a car, could she not give us a good enough driver? I laughed, and we all piled in the seat. Emmett had a good old time with the Champagne, and me and Bella cuddled on the

leather seats.

The ride lasted about thirty minutes, and we pulled into an airport, probably in Port Angelus. We drove through a gated part, and the limo pulled up to a small, luxury jet. Everyone jumped out, excited

to be on a private jet. Bella just laughed, and walked up the steps to the inside of the plane. Everyone followed suit, and when we got inside, I was amazed. It had a mini bar, marble floor, a pull out

couch/bed, and a fifty two inch TV, and about eight leather reclining chairs. I have seen some luxurious things, but this was beyond that! Everyone was ecstatic, and made themselves at home. Emmett

settled for the TV so he could watch football, Jasper got out a book, and sat by the window, Rosalie and Alice went to the other chairs, and did each other's toenails. Bella sat on the couch, and patted

it for me to sit. When I sat, she pressed a button, and it laid down. I laughed, and we situated ourselves. Everyone was laughing, and having fun, and me and Bella were cuddling on the couch. Ah, I

love her. We heard the pilot tell us to get ready for landing, which caused everyone to groan, not wanting to get off. Bella pressed the button, and the bed slowly became a couch, and me and Bella

put our seatbelts on. Emmett turned off the TV, and Jasper closed his book. Rose and Alice put up their 'Beauty Kit', and everyone else put their seatbelts on. We had a smooth landing, and when we

got the pilot's okay, took our seatbelts off, stood up, and stretched. Emmett took a bottle of vodka off the mini bar, and Rose smacked the back of his head. He put it back, and started pouting.

Everyone laughed, and we wobbled off the steps of the jet. Alice was complaining her legs were asleep, and Rose started yawning. We looked, and saw three rental cars. Bella explained that since we

were staying the weekend, she thought it would be easier to have the rentals. Alice chose the periwinkle blue Prius, which caused Jasper to groan. Emmett chose the black Hummer, and that left me

and Bella with the red Maxima. We shrugged, and got in. Bella gave me directions to the hotel, and the others followed. We pulled up to a large hotel, with a name I didn't feel like burning brain cells to

pronounce. We parked in the parking garage beside it, and walked towards the lobby. Alice was practically skipping, and when we walked up to the front desk, Alice was whisper-screaming because

they had a gift shop, and they carried major designers. Only Alice.

"Swan." Bella told the girl. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. Bella Swan! I can't be-… Oh, no. Crap. Um, here is your room key." she said. Bella took the little cards from her, and walked towards the elevator with everyone else following.

"I got the penthouse, so every couple has a room." she told us. Everyone cheered. Bella blushed.

"Yeah, I tend to spoil people I care about." she said, and everyone chuckled. She pressed the Floor 36 button, and the elevator slowly went up.

"Hey, Jasper! Let's elevator race later!" he yelled. Jazz rolled his eyes, and Rose smacked Emmett on the head. About forty seconds later, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. There was a

small hallway, and at the end was a door. We all walked to the door. Well, Emmett sprinted, and ran into the wall, but that's beside the point. Bella slid the key into the little slot, and the light turned

green, and the door clicked. She turned the handle, and the door swung open. It was a high ceiling, and was beautiful. There was a kitchen, and three doors side by side. They were identical

bedrooms, with four poster beds, and each had a bathroom. There was a fifty inch plasma TV in each, and they had heated marble floors. Nice. Alice grabbed her 'Beauty Kit', Their dresses and shoes, I

assume, and shoved our Tux's at us. She pulled Bella and Rose into a bedroom, and told us to be ready by six-thirty.

**Bella**

Alice had plucked and prodded me for an hour, and sat me down at a chair in the bathroom, after I took my shower. Rose took a blow dryer and curling iron to my hair, and Alice started my make up.

After about thirty minutes, they slid the dress over my head, and slipped my shoes on. They told me to go look in the mirror, while they got ready. I walked into the bedroom, where there was a full

body mirror. I slowly walked up to it, and looked in the mirror. I looked…pretty. I mean I know I'm pretty enough to be a model, but I really liked the way I looked tonight. They got ready pretty fast,

and they both looked stunning. I linked my arms in theirs, and walked into the living room part of the penthouse. The guys were all ready, looking handsome in their Tux's. Though all my focus was on

Edward. He was wearing a black Tux, with a dark blue skinny tie to match my dress. He smiled, and I knew I was grinning too. We made it outside the hotel, and we had a limo waiting.

I was presenting an award, and I was receiving one, for being 2009's breakout female star. Before the show, I did an interview with E! and a few magazines. When I gave out an award, it was Best

Artist of 2009. I had to leave five minutes prior, gave Edward a kiss on the cheek, and walked backstage. I took a deep breath, grabbed the envelope, and the award. On cue, I walked onto stage

smiling at the cheering audience. I heard a whoop, from Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett." I said looking for him. He smiled, and went 'Yeah!' and everyone laughed. I shook my head.

"2009 was a great year for music artists. In this envelope, I have the best artist of 2009!" I said into the microphone. I pulled the paper out of the envelope.

"The best artist of 2009 is…Lady Gaga!" I said. Everyone cheered, and she walked up the stage, wearing one of her strange costumes. I gave her a hug, and she did her speech, and I walked off the

stage with her. I smiled at her, and walked back to my seat.

"You were great." Edward said, and I smiled. After a few awards, they did the one I was going to win. Hugh Jackman called my name to get my award. I put on my shocked, but happy expression, and

walked to get my award. I hugged Hugh, and went to the microphone.

"Wow, I can't thank you guys enough. I am so happy to be here, to win this." I said.

"I would like to thank my mom Renee, my dad Charlie, Alice and Rosalie, my best friends. Jacob, another friend. Edward, my boyfriend, Emmett, Jasper, and everyone supportive!" I said raising my hands.

"Oh, and Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren, I want to thank you. Whenever I am around you, and see the way you look, I feel great about myself. Thank you everyone!" I said, and walked off the stage and

to my seat. Emmett was laughing his head off, probably from the Tanya part, I assume. I smiled, and we spent the rest of the night, enjoying the air shared with celebrities.

****

Good? Bad?


	15. Chapter 15: UGHAUTHOR'S NOTE READ

**  
Hey! I cannot say how sorry I am for not updating, and unfortunately, this isn't an update. :( Apparently, telling your dad to shut up, isn't a good idea…it gets you grounded from everything. I'm**

trying to get him to give back my computer, (I am sneaking on it now:P) and as soon as I get it back, I will update as soon as possible! He is kinda harsh with punishments, so I am really sucking

up, which will hopefully get my laptop back soon. I can't believe I have so many great readers, and right now, I know I have let you down. :( He is going to be home from work any minute, so I

need to upload this, and get off. Once again, I am so sorry, and I love you guys.


	16. Chapter 16:I'm Ready

Hey! Finally! I have recieved my laptop back! Ha, Well here ya go. :)

****

Bella

The rest of the People Choice Awards was fun, and everyone was upset to leave. I laughed at Emmett when he pushed his lip out, and said he wasn't going to leave. Edward and Jasper rolled their

eyes, and using all their force, pulled Emmett off his butt. Emmett flipped them off, and stomped towards the exit. I chuckled, as did everyone else on the way out. We walked towards the limo, and

climbed in. Emmett crossed his arms, and Edward slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" He yelped. Edward shrugged.

"You never get mad when Rose does it." he said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"First off, she is a girl, and she hits like one! Second, she is awesome in bed." he said knowingly. Rose looked appalled.

"None for you tonight." she said angrily.

"What? But babe, I was just saying how much I love you!" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she said. Emmett frowned.

"Thanks Eddie." he said to Edward. Edward shrugged again.

"You said it." he said. I took a sip of champagne, and looked at Alice. Her and Jasper were heavily making out, and seemed to not pay attention to anything around them. I looked at Emmett, and he

had his hand on Rose's knee. You can see that they were going to follow through with their plans prior to the incident, if you know what I mean…Edward looked at me, and we both smiled. I got a text,

and it was from my agent. She was telling me that everyone at the awards loved my dress, and wanted to know who made it. I laughed, knowing if I told her I bought it at H&M's, she would freak.

_To: Mariah_

_Um, the dress was made by my friend, Laura…She isn't a popular designer yet._

I texted. Almost ten seconds After is sent it, she sent me a text.

_From: Mariah_

_Well it was lovely. It was the buzz of the night._

I laughed. I texted a thank you, and turned my phone off. Edward had been playing with my hair. I shivered at his long hands fingering through my hair, and sighed in contentment. I looked up at him,

and stroked his cheek, and then his eyebrow, and his soft full lips, and then his closed eye. I kept touching his face, almost as if I were memorizing it. He was doing the same, and I couldn't help it

anymore. I pounced on him, and shoved my lips against his. I must have scared him, but he quickly kissed me back, and soon we were grabbed eachother's hair, and trying to pull eachother as close

as possible. I heard someone clear their throat, and it was Emmett. I didn't notice that we were stopped at the front of the hotel, and everyone was staring at us. My face flushed bright red, and

Edward chuckled.

"Come on, Love." he said grabbing my hand. We climbed out of the limo, and I wobbled on the sidewalk to the door. Edward grabbed my waist, and stabled me. I guess I had a bit too much

champagne. Oh well. I leaned against him, and we walked to the open elevator. We all stuffed ourselves into the elevator, and it slowly went higher to our floor. When the doors opened, the clean

smell you get from hotels filled my nose, and I breathed in a deep breath. Everyone else filed into the penthouse, and I walked over to a chair in the living room, and took my shoes off. I rubbed the

soles of my feet, and stood up after a few seconds. Edward was there, and I smiled at him.

"I'm going to go put on my jammies." I said He nodded, and I went to our bedroom to change. I slid off my dress, smiled at it's prettiness, and placed it in the garment bag. I went to my duffel bag, and

pulled out a dark blue cammie, and some white Soffees. I yawned, and walked into the bathroom. I washed off all the up, and yanked a brush through my tangled hair. I yawned again, and brushed

my teeth. I put the rest of my toiletries up when I was done, and stuffed them in my worn duffel bag. When everything was in place, I walked into the kitchen. Edward was there in some pajama

pants, and nothing else. I reminded my self to breathe, and walked in the kitchen. Edward smiled up at me, and got up. I watched as he went to his bag in our room, and came back with two Tylenols,

and a poured me some water from the fridge. I gladly took them from his hand, and downed them, not wanting the effects of a pre-hangover. He took two himself. When he swallowed them, he

walked over towards me and kissed me quickly.

"You want to watch a movie?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm too tired. You can if you want." I said yawning.

"No, I'm pretty exhausted too." He said, yawning himself. I laughed, and walked towards the bedroom. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and crawled into the soft, clean covers. I situated my self, as

did Edward. I scooted over closer to him, and snuggled in his arms. I turned my head up, and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, and for a while, we just laid there kissing, and I pulled my calf

around his hip, and he pulled me closer. I pulled away to take a breath, and he kept kissing my shoulder, and my collar bone, and I pulled him back, needing his mouth against mine.

"Bella, I love you." He said, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, you know that." I said smiling.

"Bella, I can't tell you how much I love you." he sighed. I giggled.

"Yeah, well…I love you more." I said grinning.

"Bella, I love you so much, okay? You are worth my life. Believe me when I say I l-"

I cut him off. I am about to make a huge decision, but I know I won't regret it.

"Edward, I'm ready." I said.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Make love to me." I said.

"Bel-"

"Now."

**  
Good? Bad? Terrible? Ah, I love feedback. Just hit the green button, and give it to me! :P**


	17. Chapter 17:Tripped up

Hey! Sorry for the late update, but you know I am very busy. SOO, I am going to let you guys vote! I am thinking of updating once a week, with longer chappies, or with my regular pattern, they might be shorter. So, tell me. Also, some people don't like the character's personas. Well, I tried to make this story more original, and I made their personalities like I imagined. So, There you hav it. No offense, but if these characters are not your type, Nobody is forcing you to read:) Well, Loves, I Behold the next Chapter!

**  
Edward**

Me and my family had an amazing time at the show, though the whole time, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. She was so…Beautiful. Words can't describe it. God, I love her. We got back to the

room, and Bella was too tired to watch a movie, so we just went to bed. We were talking, and all of the sudden, she tells me something…

"I'm ready." she said, determined. Oh, crap.

"For what?" I asked. I know what she wants. And, boy do I want to give it to her. Seriously though! We are both virgins!

"Be-" she cut me off. Damn.

"Now." she growled. I cringed. I really don't want to hurt her, and I know the first time is painful…How could I do that to her?!

"Bella, I don't think your re-" She cut me off, again, and shoved her lips to mine. I reacted, and kissed back, but pulled away.

"Love, don't you want to wait?" I asked. I could tell she didn't want to.

"Edward, just kiss me." she said. I can't refuse my angel, so I kissed her, and I could feel her smile against my lips. I ran my hand down her waist, and pulled her closer. She snuggled even closer, and

I grabbed her leg, and hitched it around my waist. She pulled away for breath, and I kissed down her collar bone. She was on the pill, so I didn't need other protection. I kissed her mouth again, and

slipped her shirt off of her.

**Bella**

Last night was…Wow. Words can't describe how amazing it was. Of course it hurt at first, but only in the beginning. When we woke up, we took a shower, me first of course, with Edward being so

gentlemanly. God, I love him. I got dressed when he got in the shower. I didn't really care how I looked, so I put my hair in a messy bun, rather than hassle with it. I went into the kitchen, and saw

Rose and Alice cooking, and Emmett and Jasper were playing Xbox. Rose was humming, and Alice was flipping some omelets.

"Alice, they have room service you know." I said.

"Ew! Bella, I heard the waiters spit in the food at hotels!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"At a five star hotel?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Still." she said, sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I said, and bypassed her to the cool silver fridge.

"I hope I wasn't loud last night." I whispered to them, while pouring orange juice. She gasped.

"You guys…Did it?!" She yelled. I sighed.

"Yes." I said gleefully. She whisper-shrieked.

"OH EMM GEE!" She whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. Rose was smiling at me. I gulped down some juice.

"Don't tell him." I said gesturing towards Em.

"I would never hear the end of it." I said giggling.

"Girl, don't I know." Rose said, shaking her head. I laughed, and then Edward walked out, water droplets clinging to his hair. Alice slid an omelet on a plate for everyone. I grabbed mine, and looked at

Edward. He already started eating, and smiled brightly, making the egg in his mouth sit in front of his teeth. I chuckled.

"Goofball." I said. He swallowed.

"You know it." he said. I shook my head.

"I love you." I whispered. He grinned.

"As I love you." he told me, making me get butterflies, like always. I looked over at Emmett, and he was sticking egg in Rose's hair when she wasn't looking. She caught him, gasped, slapped him,

jumped up, and ran into the bathroom. Emmett's face composed itself from after-slap shock, and busted out laughing.

"Ha! Did-you-see that?! She-was like, Ah!" he said chuckling. Just then Rose stormed in.

"We will talk about this later!" She said, giving him a death glare. I stifled a laugh, and finished my breakfast, and put my dishes in the sink.

"Love, want to go sight seeing?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me put something else on." I said pointing to my sweats. He nodded, and put his dishes in the sink. I flew to our room, pulled on some shorts, a tee, took my hair down, brushed my

hair, slipped on some chucks, and skipped out towards Edward.

"Okay, lets go." I said. I grabbed his hand, and we made to the elevator. It slowly descended towards the lobby. The doors opened with a bing, and we stepped out.

"Want to go see the stars on Hollywood Boulevard?" he asked, and I nodded. I didn't want to mention I have been there three times. We got in our rental, and drove the short distance there.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Love?" he asked.

"How did I become so lucky for you to be mine?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you have it completely backward. The way you regard me is ludicrous." he said. I shook my head.

"Whatever." I said, and he laughed.

"We're here." he said, and got out, walked around the car, and opened my door. Yup, definitely gentlemanly. We walked over to George Clooney's, and I touched it.

"I met him once. He was cool I guess." I said, and Edward laughed.

"Who have you not met?" he asked.

"Um, well it actually is a long list." I said, and he gave me a skeptical look.

"Sure." he said, and I laughed. We walked over to some other stars, and I tripped.

"Ugh." I said, and dusted myself off.

"You okay, love?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I am."

**Good or Bad? Terrible? Want to give me criticism! Please do! :) Well, Don't forget to Vote! **


	18. Chapter 18:Cheater

Wow, guys, I am terribly sorry. I tried to upload this like fifty times yesterday, and the day before. But, It wouldn't let me, which makes me think Fanfiction had a virus or whatever. For my apologies, this chapter is longer than usual. Also, Remember to go and vote on the pattern that I update, I have a poll up. Well, without further adue, Chapter 17! Yay! :) Review please:P

****

Bella

Its been a couple of weeks since our trip to Los Angeles, and everything is going great. Edward couldn't be any better of a boyfriend than he is, and I think Charlie is seeing someone, and I'm really

happy that he's moving on from the divorce from my mom. I really pissed off Tanya and her clones…Apparently they saw the awards show. Oh, Well. As I got up from my reading chair (rocking chair that

I read in), I smiled at the memory of last night, when Edward gave me a love note. It reminded me of when he used to be my secret admirer. I picked it up, and pressed the note in my book, using it as

a bookmark. I got dressed in a plain blue t-shirt, and some dark washed skinny jeans, not really caring. I pulled a brush through my tangled hair, and slipped on some chucks. My phone beeped before

I got out of my room, and it was Edward.

_To: Bella _

_Can't pick you up this morning. See you soon._

Hmm, That's strange. He picks me up every morning. Oh well, I have to go before I am too late, so I grabbed a apple, and bounded out to my car.

"Don't trust a hoe! Never trust a hoe!" I was singing at the top of my lungs, and when I pulled in the lot, I turned the music down. I grabbed my bag while humming to myself, and got out of my car. I

saw Edward's Volvo, so I searched the lot for him. I saw Jessica and Lauren in a corner laughing, and fifteen feet away was Edward. When I spotted him, my mouth popped open, and the air came out

with a whoosh sound. There stood Edward, the man I love, kissing Tanya, with his arm around her waist. I pivoted on my heel, sprinted into my car, and squealed out of the parking lot, feeling like my

heart dropped down to my intestines. I felt the tears spring up, and the hot tears sitting in my eyes. I looked in my rearview mirror, and Edward was trying to run after me. Asshole, I thought, while

the tears trailed down my face, and I let out a choked sob.

****

Edward (Earlier)

I got a call from Jessica, begging me to help her study before school. I obliged, but went over to help the bimbo, I felt guilty about the speech that Bella did, even though everything she said was true.

When I was sure she would at least pass the test, she tried to jump me, grabbing at my pants, and I had to push her off of me.

"Jessica, I am with Bella. I have to go now, so bye." I said pushing past her. I heard her protest, but before she could say much, I hopped in my car, and headed straight to Bella's. I was about to call

Bella, but I couldn't find my phone anywhere. I quit searching when the light turned green, and drove the way to Bella's. Her car wasn't there, so I sped the way to school, worried where she would

be. When I pulled in, she wasn't there, so I got out to wait for her. Tanya walked over to me, squeaking about some crap I don't care about. I checked my pockets for my phone again, but couldn't find

it. I quit searching when I saw Bella's car pull in, and I was about to walk over to her, see why she wasn't there when I went to pick her up. Before I could, Tanya grabbed my hand, and jumped into

my arms. Before I knew what was happening, She shoved her over glossed, botox lips onto mine. I was about to push her away, when I heard a sound of tires squealing, and saw Bella peeling out of

the lot. I panicked, and chased after her, trying to catch up, but it was too late. She was already a mile away.

****

Bella

When I peeled in my driveway, I sprinted into my house, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. A sob broke through my chest, and I fell onto my bed, sobbing, with tears running down from my eyes, all

the way to my jaw bone. I didn't even know what to think…was I stupid for sleeping with him? Was he the kind of guy that once they get what the want, they leave? I mean seriously, Tanya? The

stupid bimbo blow up doll Tanya?! I hit my fist against my pillow several times, sobbing. My chest felt like it was being stomped on by giant leprechauns, and I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I

choked a few sobs, but then got up, and went to my book. I pulled the love note from it, ripped it to shreds, and screamed. I ran my hands through my hair, thinking I had lost my mind. God, I am going

crazy. Before I could think anything else, I heard a knock at my door, and there stood my dad. I looked at my clock, and it was already five thirty. Wow, I thought, but turned my gaze back to him,

warily.

"Yes?" I said, my voice hoarse.

"Bells! What the hell is going on?! I though a tornado was coming through the house until I heard you scream!" he yelled. I blinked a few times, and cleared my throat.

"Um, nothing. I just…had a bad dream." I lied. He looked skeptical.

"I'll say. Well, calm down. I'll get pizzas so you don't have to cook, okay? If you need to talk about something, I'm here." he said awkwardly, still unbelieving. I nodded, and closed my door. I wiped my

eyes, and went over to my desk, and checked my phone. I had thirty new messages, forty six new voicemails. I deleted them all, and then Alice called. I sighed, and hit ignore. She called again, so I

answered.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Bella! Omygodd! Tany-!" I cut her off.

"Alice. I am not in the mood." and I hung up. I felt the tears appear in my eyes, and the familiar sting of the salty tears coming through my tear ducts. I slid down the wall I was leaning on, and placed

my face in my hands before a sob broke through my chest.

* * *

I woke up sitting against my wall. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, and it read two thirty in the morning. Ugh. I pushed against the wall, groaning at the kink in my back that came from

sleeping against a wall. Good thinking, Bella. I stood up, stretched, and walked over to my phone. Tons of messages. A few from Alice, the rest from Edward. I shook my head, and deleted all of them. I

looked in the mirror, and I looked terrible. My eyes were red and puffy, my face was red, and my nose was runny. I didn't care. Edward has Tanya now, so why should I care how I look? I slowly walked

over to my bed like a zombie. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. Not exactly like real sleep where you dream sweet dreams, but more like a numbness, spreading through me, and kept me

from thinking about things I didn't want to think about, in fear that I would break down again. It felt nice, it was like my head was clear, and I could just forget everything that happened. Truthfully, I

never wanted to get up. I heard a tap at my window, but I ignored it, not wanting the feeling of numbness to leave. I heard it again, and I groaned. So, reluctantly, I got up, and walked numbly to my

window, ready to smack the stupid raccoon, or whatever was tapping my window. I annoyingly pulled up my blinds, and looked down towards the ground. The air leaked out of my lungs, and I almost

fainted. There stood Edward, looking miserably sad, and heartbroken.

****

Soooo. Twisty, huh? Well, Make sure to vote in my poll, and review! (The green button is calling you to press it and review)If you review, Carlisle will give you a high five! Woo! :P


	19. Chapter 19:Spilling the Truth

Hey guys! This chapter is very long, so I want lots of reviews! :P

**Edward**

I sprinted back to the lot, and got in Tanya's face.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. She flinched.

"I don't know what your saying." She said. If she weren't a girl, she would be in the hospital by now.

"Sure as hell you don't." I spat. I snatched Jessica's purse out of her hands, because she was awkwardly putting it behind her back, and the pieces fit together, as I remembered her jumping me

earlier. I started searching frantically for my phone. I saw it right on top, stuffed it in my pocket, and glared at them.

"You childish, stupid, slutty, bitches! Just because you aren't beautiful, doesn't mean you have to torture people who are! Go fuck Mike, and leave me, and Bella alone!" I screamed. They all flinched

back, and their eyes widened. I called Bella, no answer, so I hopped in my car, and sped the way home, texting, and calling her.

I busted into my house, pulling my fingers through my hair, and pacing. The more I paced, the angrier I got. I looked at the wall, and punched it as hard as I could. There was a big hole there, but

instead of looking any longer at it, I walked up to my room, and slammed the door, but it was only to be opened by a worried Alice.

"Edward! What hap-" I cut her off.

"Jessica stole my phone, and set it up to where it looked like I was with Tanya, when Bella came, and you saw the rest." I explained miserably, placing my head in my hands.

"What?! Those skanks! Ugh! I knew they were up to something, because you wouldn't cheat on Bella!. You have to talk to her!" she screamed.

"Alice, I can't, She probably hates me…I don't know how to fix this." I said, my voice quivering. Alice sighed, and rubbed my back.

"Hold on." she said, and placed her phone against her ear. After a second, she pulled it away frowning, and placed it in her ear again.

"Bella! Ohhmygod! Tan-" she said after a few seconds, and I watched her closely. She frowned, and pulled it away.

"Edward. You have to go fix this." She told me. I nodded.

"Alice, what if she doe-" she cut me off.

"Edward. Shut up. Go and fix this." she said, pushing me up, and I just shook my head sadly. I took a long shower, and a few broken whimpers escaped my mouth when I saw one of Bella's hair ties

on the counter of my bathroom. I dried off slowly, and pulled some clothes on blindly, not really caring. When I got in the car, I tried to call Bella, just because I didn't want to wake her father by ringing

the doorbell. I wasn't shocked when she didn't answer, and I was terrified at the thought of her never talking to me again, and not willing to let me beg for forgiveness. When I pulled up to her house,

I sat there for about five minutes, being a coward. When I finally got the nerve to get out, I didn't know how I was going to talk to her, because it was late. I grabbed a pebble, and lightly threw it at

her window. I waited ten seconds. Nothing. I threw another one, and I saw some movement through her half sheer curtains. She came to the window, looking angry. I looked up at her, praying she

would talk to me. I felt even worse when I saw her. Her eyes were red, and puffy, her skin was flushed, her hair was tangled. I couldn't believe that I was the reason for all of this. She looked down at

me for a few agonizing seconds.

"Edward, What do you want?" she said. I licked my lips.

"Bella, please let me tell you what _really _happened." She bit her lip, and walked away from the window. I stood there, and I shook my head in misery, knowing she hated me. I collapsed on the ground,

and sat there with my face in my hands, and sadness wrack through me, knowing she would never talk to me again, and I wouldn't get another chance.

"Edward, get up." I heard. I looked up, and Bella was standing in the clothes she wore earlier, and her hair tied in a messy bun. I jumped up, and she looked at me.

"I don't see how there can be much to explain…I saw that your with Tanya now, so why do you need to explain?" she asked, and I felt a twinge of hope.

"Bella! No, no, no! I am not with her! Jessica _stole_ my phone, and told you to bring yourself to school! I was picking you up, and you weren't there, and so I went on, because I was worried. When you

pulled in the lot, I was about to come talk to you, but Tanya jumped me, and you left to quick for me to explain!" I said breathlessly. She stood there, deep in thought, and looked at me meekly.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" she asked, her voice shaking. I stroked her cheek.

"Bella, I love you, and I know that isn't exactly proof, but I only want you, and you forever." I told her truthfully. She looked at me again.

"Ed-" I shoved my lips to hers, and she kissed me back. She pulled away, and looked at me.

"I don't know whether I feel I can trust you or not…I mean, I love you, but I don't know what to think right now." she said, looking confused. I nodded.

"Bella, I know." I said. She looked at me, stroked my cheek, and kissed my cheek.

"Well, how about we forget about this for now?" she said. I looked at her shocked.

"Bella, really?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"I love you, and I'm pretty sure your telling the truth, but I still need some time…" she said. I nodded.

"Take all the time you need." I told her, and kissed her forehead. She smiled, and walked back in her house. I know she isn't exactly past this, but I feel hope, and hope feels damn good.

**Bella**

I spent the rest of the night pondering what happened, wondering if it was the truth. I called Alice, hoping she could help me out.

"Alice, I need to-" but she cut me off.

"Bella! I am going to kill those sluts! They totally manipulated everything, I was there! When you drove off, Edward went back ,and chewed them out! He grabbed his phone out of JESSICA'S purse!

Can you believe it?!"

"Thank God. I was praying he was telling the truth…I love him too much." I said softly. I heard her mumble in agreement.

"Bella, he is so torn up about this, I haven't seen him this way since his parents died." she said sadly.

"Well now I feel guilty hearing that…" I said.

"Bella, don't! I mean, its not his fault, but you have every right to doubt it." she said. I nodded.

"Is he there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's here." she said.

"I will be there soon." I said, hanging up. I washed my face, and brushed my hair. I pulled on some fresh jeans, and a hoodie. When I brushed my teeth, I pulled on my chucks, and trampled towards

my car. It was about seven, and I drove slowly, giving him time to sleep before I came to wake him up. When I pulled into their drive, a quietly turned my car off, and tiptoed up their porch. Alice

opened the door before I could knock, and I walked in.

"He's in the basement." she said, pointing to the door that led to their finished basement that I have never been in. I nodded, and walked slowly down the steps. Halfway down, I heard the twinkle of

a piano. When I walked in, I saw him sitting at a grand piano. He was playing a beautiful song, and it sounded like a lullaby. It was light, and very soft. He must have felt my presence, and turned

around.

"I didn't know you played." I said, gesturing towards the piano. He nodded.

"You inspired that lullaby." he told me, and my eyes welled up.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I jus-" he cut me off.

"Bella, I should be the one apologizing." he said, and a tear dropped out of my eye.

"Love, don't cry." he walked over to me, and wiped the tear off with the pad off his thumb. I shook my head.

"Their happy tears." I told him. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss me.

****

Well, Are you happy? Forgiveness is in the air! :) I want reviews for my super long chapter okay? Press, Press, Press the button! Please? Reviews are great inspiration!


	20. Chapter 20:Flying BikiniTops

Hey guys...I was going to make this chapter longer...but I haven't had a good week. My sugar glider, Rexi, died last night. I have had her for 7 years, so I was very attached. I've been crying for hours, and to make it worse, I just got back from the doctor. I have strep, tonsilitis, and a sinus infection. A lot of you thought Bella forgave him to quickly, but he really didn't do anything, and when she realized that, she knew everything would be okay. Well, here is the next chapter.

**Edward**

After Bella came in the basement, we spent about an hour sitting on the ground hugging. She cried a little, claiming they were 'happy tears'. I'm just glad that stupid trick the bimbos pulled hasn't come

between us, and our relationship. Bella was content sitting with me, but I insisted needed to eat something. When I pulled her upstairs, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting there eating cereal.

"Where's the others?" I asked, pulling out some frozen French toast.

"Carlisle had the day shift, and Esme and Rose went to this indoor flea market or something." Emmett said, talking with his mouth full.

"OMG, Emmett, can you just not talk with your mouth full?!" Alice said. Bella laughed, and I stuck some of French toast in the microwave.

"Love, do you want some Lucky Charms?" I asked her.

"Yup." she said, pouring some orange juice for both of us. I had just poured the milk in the cereal, when the microwave buzzed, and I pulled the toast out of it.

"Mmm." Bella said, stuffing her face with food, and I chuckled.

"Bella, we're going swimming later, want to come?" he asked.

"Where at?" She asked.

"At first beach, its in La Push. It's supposed to be sunny." I told her. She nodded happily.

"Yeah, I used to go there as a kid. I loved playing in the tide pools." Bella said, smiling. Alice squealed.

"Oooh! I have the perfect bathing suit!" she said, grabbing Bella, and pulling her upstairs, causing all of us to roll our eyes.

**Bella**

Alice was out of her mind. She picked a dark blue, string bikini. I mean, it was pretty, but really? It was a halter, and barely covered my body. When I protested, she rolled her eyes, and shoved it at

me. I put it on the tiny pieces of cloth, and pulled the cover up she handed me on over it. I shoved my feet in the flip flops she gave me, and walked out.

"Okay, lets pull your hair back." she said, running a brush through my hair, and pulling it into a loose side ponytail. When I grabbed the towel bag she put together, she pulled out a few curly tendrils

to frame my face. She too was wearing a white cover up, but hers was a bit different. Under that, she was wearing a purple monokini with silver sequined lining. She wore some cute silver sandals

with it. She was telling me that Rose would come later on, so we would just all ride together. Edward and I sat in the back with Emmett, and I was in the middle. I mean, Emmett is nice, but it gets

aggravating when he keeps poking you, and showing you something you don't really care about.

We finally made it to First Beach, and the forecast was right. It was bright and sunny, and very hot out. I hopped out happily, turning my face up towards the sun. I felt Edward wrap his arms around

me, and kissed my cheek. I smiled, and Rose pulled up then, and got out of her car. She was wearing a red one piece with big diamond shape holes going down towards the bottom. Over that she

wore a simple pair of cutoffs, and some cute leather sandals. She walked over to Emmett, but before I could greet her, Edward scooped me up bridal style, and ran full tilt towards the beach. When we

passed the part covered with colorful pebbles, we got to the sandy part, wear he sat me down upright. I giggled, and grabbed two towels out of the bag, and laid them on the sand, making sure they

had no wrinkles. Edward sat down on one, and looked at me.

"Want me to put some sunscreen on you?" he asked, smirking. I nodded, and laid down. He squirted some on his hands, and he rubbed them together. Slowly he rubbed the white stuff on my

shoulders, and down my arms, and rubbed it in. I smiled, and he rubbed some more on my collar bone, and down my stomach, and rubbed it in. When he finished, he put some on his face, and pulled

me up.

"Let's go swim." he told me. I nodded, and pulled off the cover up. His eyes widened at my almost bare body. I laughed, and grabbed his hand. We both bolted into the water. It was a little chilly,

mostly because its normally cold here, but I got used to it quickly. We splashed around a bit, and I laughed at every wave that passed, mostly because I felt carefree. I sat my foot on the sand

underneath the ground, and pushed forward into Edward's arms. He laughed, and wrapped both of his arms around me. We rode a few waves together, until Emmett asked him if he wanted to boogie

board.

"Yeah!" he yelled, and we both walked back to shore. I walked over to our towels, and Alice and Rose set theirs beside mine, and were sunbathing. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper went out into the

waters, and I sat down beside Alice and Rose. I pulled my wet hair into a messy bun, and grabbed a sandwich and a water out of the cooler. I sat the water on my towel, and took a bite out of my

sandwich. When I looked out towards the waters, I saw Edward expertly riding a wave. I smiled, and Rose started laughing.

"Why are laughing?" I asked, and she pointed to a old couple laying on towel, heatedly making out. Me and Alice chuckled, and I took a sip of my water. Edward came out then, grabbing a sandwich

and a soda. He kissed me slowly, and when he pulled away, he stuffed his face. I looked over to the other end of the beach, and I saw Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren. Ugh. I turned away, and pulled my

hair down, I laid back on the towel, feeling like a solar panel, soaking up the sun. After a few seconds, I felt a pair of soft lips press to mine, and when I opened my eyes, I was looking in to Edward's

emerald orbs. I closed them again, and kissed him back, until we heard a nasal voice.

"Eddie-Poo! Want to come swim with me?" Tanya screeched, trying to smile seductively, but it looked more like she had Turrets Syndrome. Edward sighed.

"Tanya, why?! God, I don't like you! You are a SLUT, leave me alone!" he groaned. I looked at her.

"Well, I'm much better than that plain whore your with now!" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Tanya, When you get signed to a modeling agency, then I will allow you to say that, but it will never happen…so, get a life!" I yelled. She looked shocked. I stood up, feeling my blood boil, and all the

anger started spilling out.

"How many times do I have to say this! You are an ugly whore! You hate me because I am smart, and successful, and Edward loves me! Just leave me alone!" I said, getting into her face.

"You don't even know that being plastic is a major turnoff!" I screamed. She backed away. She turned around, and stomped into the water, and her tiny bikini top flew off in the wind. Everyone

laughed as she tried to chase it, but it wasn't like they were seeing anything the bikini actually did cover. She ran off, with Jessica and Lauren jiggling after her. I looked up toward the sun again, and

let the sun shine down on me.

****

Well, I hope you liked it, even if it was fluffy. Thanks, and please review, I have to go bury Rexi now. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21:Darkness

Hey guys... Just buried my sugar glider. This chapter isn't that fluffy.

**Edward**

All I could do at the beach was stare at Bella. She looked so beautiful, soaking up the sun. Her pale, creamy skin contrasted perfectly with her bathing suit, and her brown hair had mahogany highlights with the sun shining on it. We spent about two more hours at the beach, and went home to get dinner. Once Bella had eaten, showered, and changed, I drove her home. I went over to her door, opened it for her, and helped her out. She smiled at me, and kissed me. She let her lips ghost over to my cheek, and kissed it. She hugged me, and walked up to her house. I watched her and made sure she was safely in, and hopped in my car. I turned the key, and the engine purred to life. I love my car. Smiling to myself, I sped out on to the freeway, towards my house. I was listening to Debussy, and was nodding my head to the beat. All of the sudden, I saw a pair of headlights. This wasn't the right side of the rode for them though! But it was too late.

**Bella**

I made it inside, smiling to myself, reminiscing in the memories of our day. I walked into the kitchen, and Charlie was at the table with a quite pretty woman. I rose my eyebrows, and looked at Charlie.

"Oh, hey Bella! Your home early. This is Kate, she works with me at the station." he told me, gesturing to the pretty woman eating pizza with him. I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, shaking her non-greasy hand. She swallowed, and smiled.

"Hello! Charlie has told me all about you! It is so great to finally meet you! Charlie was right, your are definitely just gorgeous!" she exclaimed, and I blushed.

"Thank you, well it was great meeting you, but I have to go do homework now." I said.

"Of course! Have a good night, Bella!" she said, just as I left the room. How sweet, I knew Charlie was seeing someone, and that makes me glad. I scurried up the stairs, and brushed my teeth. After washing out with mouth wash, I walked in my room. I pulled out my favorite dark blue tee shirt, and some gray fleece pants. Taking a sip of water, I pulled on some socks, and bit into a piece of cold pizza. I put my phone on its charger, and grabbed some calculus homework I forgot to do. I got to a really difficult problem, and decided to Google the answer. When I found it successfully, I wrote it down, and started on the next problem. I was interrupted by my phone ringing, so I got up, and pick it up off my desk. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella! Omygod! Come to the hospital now!" I spit the water I just drank out.

"What?! What happened?!" I yelled.

"Bella, Edward was in an accident!" before she could say anything else, I was already slipping my shoes on, and trampling down the stairs, and out of the door. I hung up, and jumped in my car. I slid out of my driveway, and squealed onto the road.

When I got to the hospital, I sprinted to the front desk, and I was out of breath.

"I need-to see-Edward Cullen!" I said between breaths. She got off the phone.

"Floor 5, honey." she told me, looking concerned. I ignored her, and ran into an elevator. I pressed floor five, and leaned against the wall, tapping my hand against the wall impatiently. When the doors finally opened. I ran out, and ran towards the nurses station.

"Edward Cullen." I said. The frumpy nurse looked up at me, and rolled her eyes.

"He can't have visitors." she said coldly. I rolled my eyes. I was about to tell her off, when Carlisle ran towards me.

"Bella! Come with me." he told me, and I smiled mischievously at her, before following Carlisle.

"Carlisle, is he okay?!" I asked, while we walked down a hallway.

"We think so, but we can't do any scans until he is conscious." he told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Drunk driver on the wrong side of the road." he told me grimly. I nodded angrily, and we found his room. I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded. I walked inside, and the sight before me broke my heart.

Esme was sitting there holding his hand, and Alice was fretting in a corner. The rest were sitting there watching him. My eyes welled up when I saw him. He was all bruised, and he had a black eye. He had a bandage around his head, and a cast on his arm. He had bruises all over him. My knees weakened, and Alice hurried over to me.

"Bella, He will be happy you're here." I nodded, and the tears dropped out of my eyes. She hugged me, and Esme came over to hug me too.

"Guys, lets go and eat something." Esme told them. They all nodded, and filed out of the room. I walked over to the chair beside him, and sat down.

"Edward, I'm here. Don't worry, I will stay with you." I told him. His mouth twitched, but he didn't wake up.

**Edward**

I stared into blackness. I saw Bella, but from a distance. I called to her, but she wouldn't hear me. She became farther and farther away.

"Bella!" I called, but she just smiled, and walked further away. She eventually went away into the darkness. I ran and ran, but I couldn't find her. I eventually collapsed on the nothingness, and sat in the darkness for ages.

"Edward, I'm here. Don't worry, I will stay with you." I heard Bella say. I looked around, but I still couldn't see her. I laid down on the black floor of nothing, and closed my eyes.

It felt like a century, but when I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the blackness. I was in a bright white room, and I was in a bed. It smelled all clean, and not very homely. I looked around, and beside me, I saw a sleeping Bella. She had her head resting against the said of the bed, and her hand was limp in mine. Her mouth was in a O shape, and she was breathing slowly, in and out. I weakly rubbed a circle on her hand, and she woke up with a start.

"Edward! Oh! Your awake!" she said through tears. I smiled at her.

"Yes, love."

**Good? Bad? Reviews are nice.**


	22. Chapter 22:Scans

Long Chapter Here! Review, please. I will upload the next chapter after 5 or 6 reviews. :P

**Bella**

Sitting there with Edward was torture. A couple of times, he moaned, and I couldn't do anything to help him. He looked so vulnerable, and it was heartbreaking. I just held his hand, and stared at him,

searching for a sign of consciousness. The rest of the family came in around eight thirty, and sat down, and we talked a bit. We couldn't talk long though, because visiting hours were up. Carlisle told

everyone to go home, and that since it was his shift, he would watch over Edward. When he told me to leave, I couldn't. And, I told him that.

"I can't…I can't leave him, Carlisle." I told him, my eyes blurring up with tears. Carlisle's face saddened. He looked over at Edward, and then back at me.

"Bella," he sighed. I looked up at him, begging with my eyes. He looked at Edward again.

"Well, If you stay, you at least need to sleep in the other bed." he told me sternly, gesturing to the other bed. I nodded, even though I would stay here all night. He nodded at me, and walked out. I

looked back at Edward, and tightened my grip. I decided to call Charlie, seeing how I ran out without and explanation.

"Hello?" he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Ch-Dad. Just wanted you to know I am staying at the hospital tonight. Edward was in an accident and-" he cut me off.

"What?! Oh, God. Okay. Well you don't have to stay. Come on home." he told me. I shook my head.

"Dad, I'm going to stay tonight, okay?" I told him, and hung up. Carlisle walked in, carrying a tray with him.

"Here is some food, at least eat something. I got you a coke too." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said. He smiled at me.

"He will be happy you're here." he said. I nodded, and he left saying he had to 'do his rounds' or something. I looked at Edward, and his hand twitched. I yawned, and leaned my head against the side

of the bed. I turned my head to the side so I could see him. The beeping of the monitors might seem annoying, but I slowly found myself being lulled into sleep. I slowly let my eyes droop, and yawned

quietly, before succumbing into sleep.

I had a dream, of me and Edward.

__

We were sitting in a meadow, a beautiful meadow. It was perfectly round, and dense forest surrounded every angle around it. There was wildflowers, of every color, dotting the ground. The grass was a bright

green, and you could feel a light, warm breeze. You could lightly here a bubbling brook in the distance. I was laying on the grass, and I was laying beside Edward.

"_I love you." he whispered. I smiled at me._

"_Not as much as I love you." I said. He rolled his eyes._

"_You compare one small tree to an entire forest." he told me, looking into my eyes, almost like he was seeing my soul. I lightly reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. Suddenly, something grabbed my hand,_

and pulled me away from the meadow.

"Oh!" I woke up with a start.

"Edward! Your Awake!" I said, seeing him with a small smile, and was rubbing my hand lightly.

"Yes, love." he said, and I sat back down, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked at the clock on the wall, and it read nine thirteen. I sighed, and looked back at Edward.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fantastic." he said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"No, I'm okay, just a bit sore." he said, and I nodded.

"Be right back." I said, and I went out of his room to get Carlisle. Luckily, he was talking to an old nurse, sitting at the nurse station. I walked over to him, and let him finish his conversation.

"Carlisle! He's awake!" I said when he turned to me.

"Really? We need to start scans right away!" he said, walking towards his room. I followed behind him, and we walked into Edward's room. He was laying there, just doing nothing. He grinned when I

came in the room.

"Edward, We need to do a Cat scan, and a MRI, okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Only if Bella can come." Edward said, and I smiled.

"Of course, but she will have to wait with me while you are being scanned." he said, and Edward nodded.

"Okay, wait here." Carlisle said, and walked out. I walked over to Edward, and stroked his hair, and he hummed in response. Carlisle came back in, followed by two nurses, rolling a gurney. Edward

rolled his eyes, but complied when Carlisle helped lift him onto the gurney. I held his hand, and they rolled him down the hallway towards the elevator. When we got off the elevator, they rolled him to

a room, and I walked behind Carlisle, trying to stay out of the way. I there was a room with a glass window looking into the scanning room. Carlisle was on the phone with Esme, telling her Edward

was awake, and she was on her way now. I looked through the glass, and they were placing some kind of vest over him, and he looked over at me, smiling. I smiled, and waved. I turned to Carlisle,

who was pressing a lot of buttons, and slowly the thing Edward was laying on moved through a tunnel and came back out. I tuned out everything, and just kept my eyes on Edward. Soon enough,

they were moving him to another room, and they did some other kind of scan. Esme came, with the rest of the family, and we waited until it was time for Edward to go back to his room. I called Charlie

again, and said I would come home and cook dinner, but then I would come back until visiting hours were over. He agreed, reluctantly, and I got off the phone. They were wheeling Edward back to his

room, and the rest of the family followed. Alice was talking to me, but I tuned her out for the most part. When he was back in the room, they changed his head dressing, and it was a cut right at the

left side of his head on the hairline. It had maybe twenty stitches in it. They changed his gown, and we all turned away to give him privacy. There was a cut on the side of his midsection I didn't know

about, and it had A LOT of stitches. They finished, and left us. Edward told me to go home, eat and take a shower, and after an hour of trying to convince me, I agreed. I went down to the lobby, and

made my way to the parking lot. I pulled out my keys, started my car, and drove the rest of the way home. When I showered, changed, ate, fed Charlie, and charged my phone, I was out the door

towards the hospital. Carlisle said he would have to stay in the hospital for about four more days, and Edward was upset to miss part of his spring break. I stopped on my way there at Walmart. I

went and bought some chips, and Little Debbie snacks. I bought some movies, and a couple of books for him. I bought a big bag to put everything in, and checked out. When I was back to my car, I

got all the stuff I bought, and put it in the big tote, along with some blankets from home. By the time I was in the elevator, I was already impatient, being away from Edward made me anxious. I

walked swiftly towards his room after the doors opened. Carlisle was just coming out.

"Hey, everyone went to go eat, then their going home." he told me, and I nodded.

"Okay." I said, opening the door to see a smiling Edward.

"Bella!" he sang, and I laughed.

"Hey there, mister." I said, walking towards him. I leaned down, and gave him a light kiss, and sat down in the chair.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"They gave me a shower, but nothing exciting." he told me.

"Oh, that sounds quite exciting." I said, giggling. He rolled his eyes. I picked up the tote bag, and pulled out 'Terminator Salvation'. I pushed it in the DVD player that was plugged up to the small,

cheap hospital TV. I pressed play, and Edward pulled me up into the bed with him, and I snuggled into his good side, and we watched the movie, cuddled together.

**Good? Bad? Terrible? I will upload the next chapter after 5 or 6 reviews:P**


	23. Chapter 23:Results and Swiss Rolls

Hey! I have recieved my five reviews! So, of course I would upload right away! Praise and criticism is part of my inspiration! Well, if you want the next chappie, I want 10 reviews! Hehe:P I know I'm greedy. :D

**Edward**

Carlisle came in the room, so Bella paused the movie.

"Hello, we have the results to your scans." Carlisle said. Bella nodded, and I waited for him to tell us.

"Alright, you broke a rib, and we don't think we need to do much, it will heal on its own. You have a concussion, but it already is healing. Your clavicle was fractured too, why did you not tell us?" He

asked. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I haven't used my clavicle since I have been conscious, so I don't think I would know." I said putting hand quotations around 'Clavicle'. Carlisle laughed.

"Okay, well we need to get a brace on that, and you also got a hitch in your neck. It isn't sprained, but I still need to put a brace on that." He closed my chart, and walked out to go get the braces or

and some bandages for my cuts. Bella turned to me.

"I am so glad your okay." she said, letting out a choked sob, and her eyes welled up. I hated to make her cry.

"Bella, do you really think I would leave you? I love you so much, I wouldn't let myself die." I told her, making the last part sound a little joking. She shook her head.

"Well I was just so worried, you know?." she said, and a fat tear dropped out of her eye, and rolled down her cheek. Carlisle came back in, and he had a neck brace, and a brace for my collarbone

(clavicle), and some new bandage. He lightly lifted my head up, and I saw Bella wipe the tears away from her face. He secured the brace, and then started putting on the one for my collarbone. Bella

grabbed my hand when he finished, and then he changed some of the bandage on my head, and then my side.

"Well, I'm going to go home, change, and eat, so if you need anything, call the nurses. My next shift is later today, so I should be back around five." he told me. I nodded lightly, conscious of the brace

on my neck. Bella nodded, and pressed play on the movie.

I turned my attention back to the screen, and her hands dove into a huge bag, and pulled out some blankets. I looked curiously at her, but she ignored me, and pulled all the blankets off me.

"Hey!" I said, as the cold hit my exposed skin that the hospital gown didn't cover...I know. A gown. She rolled her eyes, before placing the blankets in her arms over me. I breathed in, and they smelled

just like Bella.

"I thought they would make you feel more at home." she said, smiling. I grinned.

"These are perfect." I said, and I snuggled in the bed, that now smelled like Bella. She laughed, and pulled out a Swiss Roll. She tore it in half, and gave me half of it, and kept the other.

"Yes!" I said. Hospital food sucks, so thankfully she bought me some good stuff. I stuffed it down my throat, and she laughed, wiping the crumbs that missed my mouth, and ate them. Whoa, that was

hot. I stared at her eating, she made it look so sensual. She caught me.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. My face flushed.

"You can tell me." she said, looking deep into my eyes. I sighed.

"I like the way you eat." I mumbled, and she smiled.

"Why?" she asked. I shook my head, and she licked the chocolate off her finger. I tensed, and she laughed.

"Okay, Okay." she said throwing the trash away, and sat back down.

"Come and lay with me." I whined, and she looked unsure.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get up here." I said, and she slowly climbed onto the bed, and snuggled into my good side. I kissed her forehead lightly, and we stayed like that until the end of the movie.

**Bella**

Me and Edward finished watching the movie, and The nurses came in with his lunch.

"Can you get Bella some?" he asked, and before I could protest, they scurried out of the room. I looked at him.

"What? Your probably just as hungry as I am." he told me, and I just rolled my eyes. The nurses busted in then, and they gave me tray with chicken tenders, macaroni, and some mashed potatoes.

The handed me a coke, and left. I ate a tender, and Edward had already finished. I laughed, and picked up the tray, and carried it to the little table in the room. A different nurse came in, and she had

a bouquet of flowers. I looked at them curiously, and she gave them to Edward. I pulled out the card, because his decrepit collarbone wouldn't allow him to reach it, and read it.

_Dear Edward,_

_Sorry about your accident. When your better, you can come over. _

_Love,_

_Tanya_

My eyes narrowed.

"Love, who is it from?" he asked, and I handed him the card. He rolled his eyes, and crumpled up the card, and I threw away the cheap flowers.

"Ugh, she makes me sick." I said.

"You can say that again." Edward said. I called Charlie, and told him I was staying the day, and he said he was going fishing with Billy.

"Charlie says to 'Get well soon'." I said, and Edward smiled.

I got back up in bed with him, and he pressed his lips in my hair.

"I wonder if Tanya is in denial or something. Or maybe she's deaf." Edward said. I laughed.

"Nobody can resist you. No wonder she won't leave you alone." I said, and he rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"You know it's the truth." I said, and he fanned his face.

"Who? Little ol me?" he asked, quoting Scarlet O'hara, in a high, girlish voice. I chuckled.

"You're a goofball." I said, and he laughed. The nurse came in then, and checked all the machines, and put some pain medicine in his IV. She checked his temperature, and then left telling us to press

the call button if we needed anything. He sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"The meds kicked in." he said softly, and I laughed softly.

"Well you rest." I said. He nodded. I got up, and leaned over his bed, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." he said, grabbing my hand.

* * *

(Yeah, I normally don't do that ^ but Fanfiction won't keep the bold on my author's note:/ When I put it in bold, it makes the names that indicate POV un-bold. ARRGGHHH been arguing with it for an hour, so I took the easy way out:P)

Well? Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me why! Remember readers, 10 reviews if you want the next chapter! :P


	24. Chapter 24:Shoot?

Hey guys...I was planning on making this chapter REALLLLLY long, BUT, I didn't ge the ten reviews I asked for last time...So, be lucky I even updated! :P Well, If you plan on reading the next chapter soon, and a LONG chapter, REVIEW.

****

Bella

Its been a week since Edward has been out of the hospital, and he got his neck brace off, making it easier to kiss him. He still has to wear a brace for his collarbone, and his wrist, but its okay. Spring

Break is officially over to my dismay, and having to go back to school sucks. Though knowing Edward's there makes it easier. It was Monday morning, and I felt good, so I decided to wear something

pretty today. I took a shower, and dried off, humming to myself. I dressed in this cute brown floor length Chloe dress, and some leather flip flops. I blew out my hair, so it fell in big, voluminous, waves,

and parted it on the side, and let my bangs become a side swept bang. I got this cute light brown flower clip, and stuck it on the other side of my hair, instead of clipping my bangs back. I got some

dark brown liner, and some brown shadow, creating a smoky eye, that made my eyes look even more chocolaty. I smiled at how I could actually look pretty, and grabbed my bag off my bed, and

flopped down the stairs. Charlie was eating some cereal, and he nodded at me in acknowledgement, and I grabbed a banana, before slinking out of the house and to my car. I told Edward to not pick

me up, because I wanted to stop at Starbucks. Starting my car, I drove the way to the only Starbucks in Forks.

_Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes, makes them boys go woo-hoo!_

I sang, pulling in the Starbucks drive-thru.

"I want a Vanilla Frappuccino with an extra shot of espresso." I said, after turning the music down.

"Pull up to the window please." a guy's voice said, and I tried not to laugh at the cracking in his voice. Must of just hit puberty. I pulled up, and there was a tan guy, probably Quileute from the look of

his complexion. He typed the total on the register and looked at me. His eyes widened, and he reached out to get my card. I handed it to him, and he looked like he was flexing his muscles through the

tight uniform tee shirt. I stifled a laugh, and he rung it up. Before handing me my card back, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm Quil. Quil Ateara." He said leaning against the wall, trying to act cool.

"I'm Bella. Thanks." I said, taking my coffee.

"Oh! Would you like a complimentary muffin?!" he asked when I started driving away. I shook my head.

"No thanks." I said, driving off. I snickered, and pulled out onto the road, and made my way to school.

I pulled in the lot, and found a spot. I grabbed my Versace bag, that was flashy and humble at the same time, and slung it over my shoulder, while getting out of my car. Pushing my bangs out of my

eye, I walked over to where Alice and Edward stood. Edward came over to me, wrapping his comfy arms around me, though the cast pushed into my back and the collarbone cast made it look like an

awkward hug. I didn't care though , I love being in his warm arms.

"You look so beautiful right now, its hard for me to not ravage you here, right now." he whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered, in anticipation.

"Later." I whispered, anxious for the make out session I know we will have later. He grinned, and Alice came over giving me a light hug, blabbing about the new collection of Chanel handbags. Tanya

got out of her Volkswagen bug then, and Jessica and Lauren got out of the back. They gave me a cold glare, so I lightly kissed Edward on the lips, looking at them the whole time. She shrieked, and

stomped into the school. I chuckled softly, and walked inside before the final bell.

"Bella, I love the outfit today. Totally glam." Alice said, as I walked to my locker.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my books for my class.

"Well, bye." she said, and went to find Jasper. I walked into the bathroom to pee, and Tanya and Jessica came in while I was in the stall.

"God, why did she have to move here?" I heard Tanya's obnoxious voice say.

"Ugh, I know. Seriously, Mike hasn't looked at me once since she's came." Jessica said with disgust in here voice. I smiled, flushed the toilet, and walked out to see their shocked faces.

"Hello Ladies." I said, and floated past them. I heard my phone buzz, and dug it out of my purse.

_To: Bella_

_From: Mariah_

_Darling, Gucci is just DYING for you to do a shoot with their knew line, would you accept?_

I sighed, I was really good friends with the company, so I reluctantly agreed. I put my phone away, and walked in the English room, and found my seat.

"Bella?" I heard, and I turned around. It was Tyler Crowley. Ugh.

"Yes?" I asked, unsure.

"Well you look really hot, wanna go out Friday?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Your dating LAUREN. No!" I said, a little too loudly, and people turned to look. I turned back around, and got out my materials.

* * *

Finally! Lunch time. I am not _that_ attractive, but I have been asked out on six dates in about three hours! This will be the last time I try to look pretty for school. I walked into the cafeteria, and went

over to the salad bar. I grabbed a chicken tender salad, extra spinach leaves, and walked to my table. Edward was there, eating a piece of grease covered pizza, and Alice was eating some soup.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rose joined us and we were all conversing.

"Guys, next weekend, I'm going to Seattle, to do a shoot for Gucci." I said. They nodded.

"I thought maybe, me, you and Rose could have a girls' weekend, and you know, you both come along." I said, while taking a bite of salad. Alice squealed.

"Yes!" she said, and was hopping up and down on her seat. I grinned, and finished my salad.

Yeah, Yeah, I know its mean to cut it off WAY short, but still:P I want ten reviews! If I don't get them, I will not even update! :P Review for the greedy author! :P


	25. Chapter 25:Sleepiness and Fans

**Edward**

Bella looked…Wow. I mean, I have seen her dressed up before, but today…She looked radiant. She just glowed, and I fell even more in love with her.

At lunch, she told us something that happened in the bathroom with Tanya and Jessica, how they admitted to each other that they were jealous of her, and didn't know Bella was in the bathroom.

Bella told us she floated by, and the look on their face was priceless. I would have killed to see that. Lunch was over, and me and Bella headed to Biology together.

"Want to come over later?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"Duh." she said, and we walked over to our lab table.

"I wish you wouldn't leave me, can't I come?" I said, pouting. She pushed my bottom lip back in with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Edward, I feel like I need to spend some time with them. Its only three days!" she said, and I frowned.

"Exactly! That's forever!" I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Edward…" she said sighing, but the teacher called the class to order. I smiled, and kissed her cheek, before the teacher called the class to order.

**Bella**

I didn't exactly want to leave Edward here, but its been a while since I have been with Alice and Rose for 'Girl Time', you know? Alice was so excited, and so was Rose. They were both going to watch

me do the shoot, and they were so anxious to see what it would be like, behind the scenes and what not. Alice was already fretting on what to pack, and Rose was wanting to go get a Mani-Pedi.

When school was over, I followed Edward over to his house. I pulled in their driveway, and reached in the floorboard of the passenger seat to get my bag, and Edward opened my door for me. I

grinned, and got out, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and grabbed his hand. We slowly walked into his house, I mean mansion, and walked in the door. I love their house. So welcoming. Esme was

out buying paint for their living room, Emmett and Rose were at the movies, and Jazz and Alice…I'm not sure. Carlisle was at work, so we had the house to ourselves. We went to his room, and I set

my bag down on the floor. This is actually the first time I have been in his room. It was amazing too. It was bright an open like the rest of the house, but also had an earthy feel. His bed was against

the right wall, and had a wooden frame, and beige bedding. The right wall was a brown wooden framed couch, with beige pillows. The walls were a light beige, and there was a white rug on the floor.

Overall, It was very nice and modern. I looked at him, and he was smiling sheepishly.

"Um, this is my room." he said. I walked over to him, and kissed him hard on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. He walked me backwards towards the

bed, and we fell on to it, our lips not leaving each other once. I ran my hand through his hair, and tangled them in it after I stroked its softness a few times. His hand brushed past my collar bone and

behind my neck, while I was squeezing his arm. He pulled away, and starting kissing down my collarbone when Alice busted in the room.

"Bella! Come on!" she shrieked, and I groaned.

"Why?" I moaned, and Edward laughed.

"We need to go shop!" she yelled. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Your closet is about to bust, you have enough clothes!" this time she rolled her eyes at him.

"Eddie, I need new clothes for our weekend!" she said, so I got up, and followed her out, after giving Edward a chaste kiss, of course.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Ugh, that will be the last time I will shop with Alice while she is on a frenzy. Alice was flipping out because she claimed she had nothing to wear for our weekend, claiming that there would be

professionals there. Thankfully I was at home now, and was fed, showered, and in my bed, letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

**Friday Evening, Before their weekend**

I had officially packed my bags for our three day weekend. Thankfully there was a workday, so we had an extra day off. Alice was so excited, and told us we should take Rose's M3, and they would

come to pick me up at nine o'clock sharp. I crawled into bed, and snuggled next to a shirt of Edward's I took when he wasn't looking. Hey, don't blame me, he smells good, and its very comforting.

"Bella! Get your lazy ass up!" Alice said, right in my ear. I swatted at her, and she laughed.

"You know you love me." she said, and I thumped off my bed.

"Unhhh." was all I said, before groping my way to the bathroom with my eyes closed.

Once I was showered, I pulled on some skinny jeans, a random graphic tee, and my chucks. I yanked a brush through my damp hair, and bounded down the stairs with both of my suitcases and my

purse behind me. Alice was waiting there, and Rose grabbed one of my suitcases, and we all went to the car. Thankfully, Rose had her roof up, because it was a bit chilly to have it down.

When we were all buckled in, we left my house, and Alice told Rose to stop at the Starbucks before we started our journey to Seattle. Quil was at the window, and his eyes widened when he saw me

and Rose in the car, and then Alice in the back. He gave us a discount, and we drove away laughing.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

We finally got to the hotel, and grabbed our bags walked slowly to the doors of the huge, elegant hotel Mariah, my agent, booked for us. We walked in the lobby, and I went to the woman there at

the desk. She was older, but her eyes widened when I told her my name.

"Oh, wow. Okay here's your key. Would you mind giving me an autograph, my daughter is your biggest fan." she whispered the last part. I smiled.

"Of course, if you want, you can bring her here, I would love to meet her." I said, and the woman brightened.

"That would be great! She won't believe it!" she said, and I laughed, telling her I didn't mind. She said she would bring her back after her shift, and I told her just to call my room, and I would come

down.

"That was so sweet Bella." Alice told me in the elevator. I smiled.

"What can I say. I feel like being a Saint today." I said, and the doors opened to our penthouse. We all put are suitcases at the end of our beds, and settled in. Rose went out to the balcony to call

Emmett, and Alice started painting her toes. I started watching TV. Rose came in looking confused.

"Emmett said the guys were going on a 'Guy's Weekend', but he wouldn't tell me where." she said. I grabbed my phone and called Edward.

"Hey, Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Not a chance I am telling you." I heard his beautiful voice say. I rolled my eyes, and bid my goodbye. Simultaneously, the room's phone rang, and I answered it. It was the woman, telling me her

daughter was there. I asked if Rose and Alice wanted to come, and they agreed, so we all walked down to the elevator, and went down to the lobby. When I walked to the lady, there was a girl,

maybe twelve years old beside her. The girl squealed, and ran to give me a hug. I smiled.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked, and she was jumping up and down.

"Victoria!" she said breathlessly. I smiled, and stroked her wild, and long red hair.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Would you like an autograph?" I asked, and she nodded about twenty times in two seconds. I got a picture of myself, that I'm not sure why I had, and signed it,

_To Victoria,_

_You are a beautiful girl, and you are definitely model material. Stay Strong. _

_XOXO,_

_Bella Swan_

I gave it to her, and she smiled widely, and wrapped her arms around me, and went back over to her mom, clutching the picture like her life depended on it. We were about to walk back to the

elevator, when we saw something that infuriated me. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked in, with suitcases.

**  
Hey guys! This is a really long chappie, guess why. I GOT MY TEN REVIEWS! YAY! :P Now, I am shooting for 11. Can you do it? If you can't, no Chapter:(**


	26. Chapter 26:Disposable Toothbrushes

Hey guys! Got my 11 reviews! Lets push it to 12? If you want the next chapter, 12 reviews. Can you do it? I bet you will if you want Chapter 26:) P.S. Redwinggurl, Thank you so much, you have reviewed on almost EVERY chapter, and it makes me happy:) And Thank you Bellaheartstwilight and CrazyGurl94, and to my Best friend, Zoe. :P I will give you a shoutout if you review! :P

Edward

Alice and Rosalie departed to pick up Bella, and my stomach sank. THREE DAYS without her. Emmett and Jasper weren't to happy about their girls leaving either.

"Hey dude, you know where they are staying?" Emmett yelled after busting rudely in my room.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, and Emmett smiled.

"Why don't we have a 'Guy's Weekend'?" he asked, grinning mischievously. Oh! The light bulb went off in my head.

"I like the way you think." I said, grabbing a suitcase from my closet. He went to go tell Jazz, and I grabbed some tee shirts, and a couple of button downs, and I stuffed them in my bag, and then

some jeans. I smiled to myself, thinking of Bella's reaction. I am pretty sure she will flip out, and then run into my arms, surprised that I came. I grabbed my travel toothbrush, my phone charger, and

some underwear and socks, before closing my suitcase, and zipping it up. I picked it up, and Emmett was just coming out of his room with his suitcase, and Jasper came out a few seconds later with

his. We all grinned at each other, and walked down to Emmett's jeep. Emmett grabbed all of our bags, and stuffed them in the little trunk of the jeep. Jazz got in the back, and I got in the passenger

seat, and Emmett hopped in, turning the key, causing the jeep to roar to life. Turning up ACDC's 'Back in Black' to the maximum, we sped out of the driveway.

* * *

**  
Three Hours Later (Emmett drives faster than Rose)**

Even though we stopped at a McDonalds twice, Emmett got hungry again, but we were thankfully already at the hotel. We saw Rose's M3, and Emmett pulled in right beside it. On the way there,

Emmett got the penthouse suite, there were two, and they were split in half. I'm pretty sure Bella's staying in the other one. On the way through the doors, a little redhead came skipping out of the

doors telling her smiling mom thank you, over and over again. We walked past them, and into the lobby. We were walking towards the front desk, and I heard a gasp. I turned around and I saw a

furious Bella. Oh crap. She punched the elevator button, and when the doors opened, stomped inside, Alice and Rose followed.

"Dammit." Emmett said, and Jasper nodded. We checked in, and took the elevator up towards the room with two doors, both the penthouses. We put the key card in ours, and opened the door to the

posh room. Once inside we all dropped our bags, and rushed out to the other penthouse door, mostly so we could suck up. We knocked, and the door swung open, and we faced a furious trio.

Bella

UGH! How could he?! I asked him to stay, I mean, I missed him and all, but seriously?! God! Rose and Alice were mad too, and we all stomped into our suite.

"Those douche bags." Rose said.

"Yeah! God! I can't believe Jazzy would do this!" Alice yelled. I nodded.

"I know. I specifically told them that this was OUR weekend, Jeez!." I said, and they nodded. I shook my head, and there was a knock at the door. I walked over and looked through the peephole.

There stood Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Guys, its them." I said, so they scurried over, and I opened the door. They all stood there, and I glared.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Bella pl-" but I closed the door before Edward could say anything. Alice smiled, and I grinned.

"If I say we're having a girls' weekend, then dammit, we're gonna have one!" I said, and Rose laughed.

"Yeah!" she said. I called down to the front desk and ordered ice cream, cake, and some raw cookie dough. They said they would send it up immediately, and Rose and Alice got out some sappy

movies. They chose 'A Walk to Remember', and shoved it in the DVD player, and the main menu came up on the plasma TV. The door knocked again, and I went to answer it. The hotel guy rolled the

cart in, and left after I tipped him. Rose went for cake, Alice got the ice cream, and I got the cookie dough. We all sat down, and pressed play. I dove my spoon in Alice's ice cream, and she dove hers in

the cookie dough. I laughed, and Rose took some out of both of ours. We all laughed, but turned our attention back to the heart wrenching movie.

* * *

Three Hours Later

We all fell asleep after watching a few chick flicks, and I was in a dreamless sleep, but I heard a tap at the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. I got up, and walked over to see what was

there, and there stood Edward. I sighed, and slid the door open. He immediately pulled my in his arms, still felt weird with his cast and stuff, but I smelled his neck, and was glad he was

hugging me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." he said.

"Edward…I'm still mad. I wanted to spend this weekend with them, so you can either go home, or leave us alone the rest of the weekend…no offence." I told him, and he looked down, nodding.

I pulled his chin up, and kissed him softly.

"Wait, how did you get here?" I asked when I pulled away. He grinned.

"Love, we share the balcony." he said, and pointed to another glass door, about fifteen yards away. I laughed, kissed him one more time, and walked back inside, sliding the door close, and

closing the nifty curtain. I lightly padded my bare feet back over to my bed, and snuggled in under the covers. I wasn't exactly mad at Edward anymore, but I still am going to have a GIRLS

weekend.

"BELLA! COME ON OR WE WILL BE LATE!" Alice yelled. I rubbed my eyes, and stumbled out of the bed and over to my suitcase. I pulled on a orange tee shirt, and some white sweatpants.

Slipping on some flip flops, and looked at Alice. She was wearing a purple, cotton mini dress. Rose was wearing some dark washed skinny jeans that made her legs look miles long, and a dark

green tee shirt, and a gray sweater vest. I grabbed my bag, and we left our room, and took the elevator down.

"Bella, how can you wear that to the shoot Bella?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"They have people there to make me pretty Alice." I told her, and remembered I forgot to brush my teeth. I dove my hand into my bag, and pulled out my Crest Wisp. (Disposable Toothbrush) I

brushed it against my teeth, and then my tongue before putting it in a baggy to throw away later. Gucci, here I come.

Remember, 12 reviews if you want the next chapter! :P


	27. Chapter 27:Revenge is Sweet

Hey Guys. I decided that I feel guilty for forcing you to review. So, I still want them, but I'm not going to make you. :P Anyhoo, I wanted to thank** Bellaheartstwilight**,** Pinklady34**,** Twilight Mittens**, **Cullen**,** Lanicker**, and **Baby BEX** for reviewing, and being so sweet. I have recently became friends with** Bellaheartstwilight**, she is a **REALLY** good author. Make sure you check her story out, and review it. Well, here is the next chapter:)

**Edward**

After my conversation with Bella, I felt relief that she wasn't _mad, _but she was upset that we came, and so were Rose and Alice. I talked to the guys, and they now knew it was a mistake to come up

here, but they still wanted to stay and 'Get their money's worth'. So, we decided tomorrow we would and do some manly stuff tomorrow, and I agreed, not really caring. I went to sleep thinking of

Bella, like every other night.

**Bella**

We pulled into the studio, and I tiredly got out of Rose's car. Alice was bouncing off the walls, and all I could do was laugh. We made our way towards the modern building, and once inside, Mariah

clicked her heels over to me.

"Darling! How wonderful! Come on, lets go get you ready!" she exclaimed, and I grinned, following her to the chair in front of the mirror. Alice and Rose went to the side, making sure to stay out of the

way, and I sat down in the chair. After about five seconds, I was surrounded by people, a makeup artist, and hairdresser, and a manicurist.

About twenty minutes later, I was dressed, had my hair done, makeup, and nails. I was wearing a dark blue mini dress, with long sleeves and a swoop neck, with a black belt around the middle, and

some dark blue pumps, and they handed me a silver purse. They did my nails a modest French manicure, and my hair was long, wavy and voluminous. My lips were a bright red, with dark blue shadow,

and navy liner. They pulled me towards the set, and I stood there, waiting for them to tell which pose to do.

"Okay, gorgeous, lets see a smile." the photographer said, so I smiled, letting it light my whole face up, and I heard camera clicks. I then put a hand on my hip, and lifted my eyebrow. More clicks. Then,

I slung the bag over my shoulder, and put my hand over my mouth. Click, click, click.

"Okay! Change outfits!" the photographer yelled. They then put me in a gray silk halter top, with white and navy detail. They paired it with white shorts, and flip flops, a gray bag, and a gaudy

bracelet. They did a different background setting.

* * *

**  
One hour later**

I just got a burger and fries from Burger King, and was sitting outside the studio with Alice and Rose. I went through about ten outfits, and twelve background settings, and now I was done. They let

me keep all of the outfits that I modeled, and I let Rose and Alice have one each. They were thrilled, and now we were conversing on what we wanted to do later. Alice wanted to shop of course, Rose

wanted to go to a car show that was happening later, and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I looked across the street, and took another bite of my burger. I saw a sign, and squinted my eyes to

read it.

_INDOOR SKYDIVING! _

_ONE OF THE BIGGEST WIND TUNNELS!_

_ONLY 29.99 A PERSON FOR 20 MINUTES!_

I grinned, and pointed my finger to the sign. Rose and Alice grinned too, and we threw our trash away, before walking across the street to the indoor skydiving place.

"I have always wanted to go skydiving, but I knew I would chicken out…I'm afraid of heights." Alice said, and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, me too. This should be fun." she said, and I agreed. We walked in the building, and there was a short, pudgy man there.

"Hi, me and my friends would like to go indoor skydiving." I said, and he nodded.

"How long?" he asked. I looked at them.

"Can we do it together?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, it is a joined deal. The three of you can do it for twenty minutes, only sixty dollars." he said, and I nodded, and looked at Alice and Rose. They were smiling, and I looked back at the man.

"We'll take that." I said, and smiled.

"Right this way ladies." he said, pointing to a door, and we followed him in. Inside were skydiving suits, and helmets. He walked us over to the women's suits and got a extra small for Alice and a

medium for me and Rose. When we all found helmets that suited us, we followed him to the wind tunnel. We all were really excited, and we walked into it, anticipating when he would turn it on. He

spoke in the intercom.

"I'm going to start it, so grab hands." he told us. We got in a circle, and he turned the fan on. We all floated up an inch of the ground, and we were all giggling from the tickle it put in our stomachs. We

floated higher, and I was thankful for the goggles. The are filled our cheeks, and made them flap and soon we were five off the ground, we let go of each others hands, and Alice was doing back flips,

Rose was spinning around, and I was doing front flips. We were all laughing, and our hair was whipping on our backs. It felt as though as soon as it started, it was over. We lightly floated back down,

and we took our helmets off.

* * *

**  
Two Hours Later**

We were all in our room after our exciting day, when Alice got an idea.

"Hey, I wonder if we should…get revenge?" she said. Rose nodded, and a mischievous grin came to my face.

"Come on!" I said, and opened the sliding door to the balcony. I padded my bare feet to their glass door, and the curtain wasn't closed. I looked through it, and nobody was in there. I put my finger to

my lips, and slowly slid the door open. We all tiptoed into their room, and it looked pretty normal. Their suitcases were at the end of the bed, and nothing was out of place, since they haven't been

there long. We called room service, and ordered whip cream, a gallon of chocolate milk, extra pillows, honey, and Ziploc bags. We waited and Rose texted Emmett. She asked them where they were,

and he told her they were doing guy stuff the rest of the day.

The room service came, and we tipped the guy, before grabbing some stuff. We pulled back the sheets of the bed, and poured honey in them, and we poured chocolate milk in the Ziploc baggies, and

placed them in places in the floor. We got the feathers, and put them in a bowl in the ceiling, so if the tripped over it, a mixture of honey and chocolate milk would fall, and then the feathers from the

extra pillows. With the whipped cream, we put it all over the sink in the bathroom, and under their pillows. We all threw away the evidence, and walked back to our room.

**Edward**

We got home from our long day of stuff. We went to play minigolf, and then went to Dave and Buster's and played games the whole time. Emmett had a blast. We got really tired, and eventually

headed back to the hotel. Once in the room, we didn't bother change in to our pajamas, we just walked over to our beds. I slid the covers back, and climbed in. I felt something seep through. It was

cold. I jumped out, and I heard a "Hey!" from Emmett. I walked towards his room, when I stepped on something round, and it busted and cold went all over my foot.

"What the-" I said, but slipped on the floor. I got up, and turned the light on, and saw a huge mess. Emmett came in my room covered in honey, and so did Jasper. There were little bags on the floor

filled with something brown, and honey in all of our beds.

"There's whipped cream all over the sink, man! What happened?!" Jasper yelled. I walked over to pick one of the baggies up, and tripped over a string. Before I knew it, chocolate milk and honey fell

on me and Emmett yelled because some got on him, then, feathers started falling down on us! We looked around, and understood what happened. Girls.

* * *

Well, Good? Bad? Review please, but I'm not gonna force you. But, I will force you to read Bellaheartstwilight's story and review, or I will CUT you. :P Thanks! (I still love reviews:P)


	28. Chapter 28:Making Up in Secret

Hola, Dear readers! How are thou? :P Well, I have had SOOO much makeup work from being sick, so that explains the delay:/ I would also like to thank Bellaheartstwilight(READ HER STORY), Zarah, CRAZYGIRL94, MY best friend Zoe, Cicas33, Emma, Simplynessiecullen, and Twilight Mittens. You guys are the most wonderful people for reviewing. Especially Twilight Mittens. You really are great, and made my day. And, Bellaheartstwilight has an AH-FREAKING-MAZING story. Read it! READ NOW. (I'm a character in it:P) But its reallllllly good. Thanks so much!

**Bella**

We all waited in anticipation as we heard the guys come down the hallway.

"Shhh!" Alice said when I started to laugh. We heard their door close, and I tensed up.

About ten seconds later, there was a loud "Hey!".

Alice, me and Rose busted out laughing, and we heard a bump, and our laughter increased. We heard muffled talking, and a couple more yells, and we were full out on the floor, grab your belly

laughing. When we eventually stopped, wiped the tears out of our eyes, we waited anxiously for them to come. Alice was grinning maniacally, and Rose was too.

Within a few minutes, we heard a knock at the door. I got up slowly, and opened the door. Standing there was the guys, covered in honey, chocolate milk, and whipped cream. Edward was rubbing his

shoulder, Emmett was pouting, and Jasper was looking bored like normal. Rose and Alice started laughing again, and a cracked a smile, but it disappeared after I saw Edward's face. He looked at me

for a long time, evenly, not a trace of emotion on his face. I looked back, my face heating up.

I blinked, and he was already back in their room, the guys following him. I looked at Alice and Rosalie, and they were smiling widely, and looked like the smallest thing would get them started again. I

smiled at them, and walked back to my bed.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. I looked at her.

"Well, I loved doing that, and Edward isn't mad, but he seemed disappointed. It was childish." I pointed out. They pondered it for a minute, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we could have done something a little more mature…but it was still fun." Rose said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna turn in." I told them, and they nodded, doing the same.

In a small way, I felt guilty. I mean, we talked about it, and I went and did a stupid trick that was from 'The Parent Trap'. I picked up my phone, and texted Edward.

__

To: Edward

_From: Bella_

_Hey…I just wanted to say I'm sorry…_

I saw it send, and sat my phone down. I ran a hand through my hair, and looked back on our trick. The more I think about it, the more immature it seemed. But then I realized that nothing could

change the past, and I might as well not dwell on it. My phone buzzed, and I grabbed it eagerly.

_  
To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Love, why would you be sorry? I mean, Its not a big deal. I love you, and I can never be mad at you._

My heart swelled slightly, and I texted back.

__

To: Edward

_From: Bella_

_Okay then…Well I love you too. _

I slipped my socks off, and snuggled in the covers, and he replied wishing me sweet dreams. I nodded off to a dreamless sleep.

****

Edward

How could I be mad at Bella? My Bella, my love? I couldn't bring myself to care about the silly little trick they pulled, and it wasn't a big deal.

Emmett was pouting, but that's typical. Jasper is sort of pissed off, but not mad. I took the shower, and Jasper went to the other one. After Bella and I cleared things up, I shed my sticky clothes, and

they slid off grossly. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner that I packed, and some 'Irish Spring', hoping that I wouldn't smell like spoilt chocolate milk and honey the rest of the week. I turned the

water on high, and slowly stepped in, feeling the hot water spray on my skin. Grabbing a bath sponge, I poured some soap on it, and scrubbed down my body. Washing off, I scrubbed my hair, and

washed it out. Standing under the spray for another minute, I turned it off, stepping on the floor towel, my hair dripping in my eyes. Grabbing one of the fluffy towels the hotel provided, I put it on my

hair, rubbing most of the water out. After, I dried off the rest of my body, and stepped into some boxers, and then some pajama bottoms. I brushed my teeth, and walked out of the bathroom, and a

honey covered Emmett immediately bolted in, eager to wash off. Laughing, I walked over to my bed, and remembered they were covered in honey.

"Shit." I mumbled, and tried calling the front desks. No answer. Shrugging on a white tee shirt, I walked to the elevator, and made my way down towards the lobby. As I expected, there was nobody

down there besides a college age girl with way too much makeup sitting at the front desk, flipping through a magazine, and listening to her iPod. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to her. She looked up,

and her eyes widened. She plucked the headphones out of her ears, and straightened up. I gave her a smile, and she blushed, not as beautiful as Bella though.

"Hi, I tried calling, but there was no answer. I need three sets of sheets and blankets please." I told her.

"Oh, Okay! I am terribly sorry! Hold on just a sec!" She scrambled up, and swanked her hips towards the supply door. I rolled my eyes, and Bella appeared out of the elevator.

"Hey…What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Just wanted to sneak down here to see you." she said, with a mischievous smile glint in her eye. I chuckled, and she grinned. The front desk girl came back, with the sheets in hand, and looked like

she redid her heavy makeup. Her eyes narrowed at Bella, and then handed me the sheets. Bella kissed me slowly, and winked at me.

"Baby, why don't we sit over here?" she said, and I stifled my laughter, and the front desk girl stomped over to her chair, with a frown on her face. Sitting on the lobby couch, I place the sheets on the

chair, and Bella sat in my lap, kissing me feverishly.

"Love, your so funny when your jealous." I said, and she rolled her eyes, kissing the nook of my neck. I kissed her cheek, trailing down, and towards her neck. I sucked on the sensate part there, and

was rewarded with a dark mark left there. She got up.

"Well, we should go up to bed now." she said, and I nodded. We walked, hand in hand, towards the elevator.

**Well, Like it? Read Bellaheartstwilight's story, and review! I like reviews too...hint hint. Sorry again about the delay, but I am back! Huzzah! Well, review? You know you want to.**


	29. Chapter 29:Fashion Week?

Hello readers! Wowza! I got some reviews! I want to thank Pinklady34, , Cicas33, SydnyBowen013, and a very special one to Twilight Mittens. You guys...Wow, my heart swells at your reviews. It makes me SO happy, and I am very glad you like my story enough to review. Remember to read Bellaheartstwilight's story...And review it! I like reviews too:P

**Bella**

Unfortunately tomorrow is Tuesday, and I have to go back to school. I have spent the day sitting on the Cullen's couch with Edward, just cuddling. Everything is back under control, nobody is mad at

anybody now, and I like that. Conflict is annoying, and I am glad to be over it. Now I was at home, showered, and dressed in pajamas, closing my Calculus book. Doing a shoot means having no time

to do the homework assigned over the weekend. Yawning, I plugged my phone onto the charger, and slowly situated myself under my covers, and shut my eyes.

.BEEP.

Ugh. I slapped my hand on the off button, and groaned while getting out of my bed. I padded over to my closet, and noticed it was one of those rare sunny days. So, I pulled out some frayed denim

shorts, and a light pink tank with a rose detail on it, and put a black leather belt around my waist. I paired it off with some light pink leather flats with a black bow on top. Leaving my hair the way it

looks naturally, I put on a little bit of eyeliner and some light pink shadow. After swiping the mascara brush over my eyelashes, I grabbed my bag, and flopped down the stairs.

"Morning." Charlie said. I smiled.

"Good morning dad." he nodded, took another bite of cereal, and put it in the sink. I grabbed a Fruity Pebbles cereal bar and a bottle of orange juice, and kissed Charlie on the cheek before walking

outside. Edward was there, leaning against his car. I sighed happily, and walked over to him.

"Hello, love." he said, and I kissed him roughly.

"I missed you." I said, and he nodded.

"I know, love. I thought about you all night." he said, and I smiled before climbing in the passenger seat of his car. He got in after me, and intertwined our hands. I squeezed it, and he pulled out of my

driveway. When we pulled in the lot of the school, I saw Alice and she was looking for me apparently. When I got out of the car she ran straight over to me jumping.

"Bella! OH. MYGOD." she said, adjoining the words.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Fashion Week is next week!" she squealed.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I got some invitations the other day," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Maybe we can go?" I continued, and she was fully bouncing up and down. I laughed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!" she shrieked, and I smiled.

"Your welcome." and Edward came over to us to walk us in the school.

"I'll tell Rose!" Alice said as I walked in the opposite direction as her to my locker. Angela was at her locker, which is beside mine.

"Hey." I said, and she greeted me back. We started talking, and she was talking about the prom. She really likes Ben, but she said he won't ask her.

"Angela, I know he likes you. Just ask him, I am positive he will say yes." I told her, and she looked at me meekly.

"Really?" You think so?" she asked.

"Yes." I said confidently. She smiled.

"Thanks Bella." I heard her say before she walked to her next class. I grinned, and walked towards my Spanish class. Spanish is funny when you have Emmett in you classroom. He defiantly…brightens

things up.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

I walked towards the cafeteria, and Angela ran up to me.

"Bella! He said yes!" she said, and I smiled.

"Ang, that's great! I told you he would!" I said knowingly, and she nodded.

"I know, I just asked, and took control!" she said, and I grinned before walking into the line. Angela walked over to sit with Ben, and they really were cute together. I grabbed a plate of chicken

tenders and fries, and walked over to my table. Rose and Emmett were both eating. Alice was fixing her makeup, and Jasper was snoozing beside her, and Edward was picking at his food. I sat down,

and started conversing with them. Alice and Rose were really excited, and Emmett said it was lucky it was Fashion Week, because they were going to a Major League baseball game. The guys got in

animated conversation about the game they were going to, and Alice was talking about all the designers. I dipped a tender in ketchup, and nodded.

"Yeah, Jimmy got us front row tickets." I said, and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Jimmy as in Jimmy _Choo?"_ She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, he is organizing all the shows, so we'll have good seats." Alice squealed, and woke Jasper up from his small doze. He rolled his eyes and let them slip close again. I looked at him questioningly.

"He stayed up late last night playing some game with Emmett." she explained.

"Emmett doesn't seem tired though…" I said, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Emmett is never tired." she said, and I laughed. Edward started playing with my hair then, and I leaned against him lightly. Alice was still freaking out over the whole Fashion Week ordeal, and I tuned

her out, just relaxing myself against Edward. Emmett started playing with Rose's lips, and we all laughed when she slapped his hand away.

"Look Rose! You're a fish!" and he squeezed them together. I giggled, and she scowled at him. He laughed, and stretched them into a smile.

"Why so serious?" he asked, and she cracked a smile at the mention of her favorite movie. Mostly because Heath Ledger was in it. Emmett boomed his laugh when she smiled, and I once again tuned

everything out, only focusing on Edward's hands in my hair.

**Well, wanna gimme some reviews? Huh? You do?! How thoughtful! :P Read Bellaheartstwilight's story, and review. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30:Half of my heart

Hey there. Well I want to thank Mrs. F Cullen, Pinklady34, and Cicas33 for reviewing. This isn't a long chapter, because I didn't feel that inspired. Reviews are the things that DO inspire me.

Those who will be dissapointed, I am sorry, but this chapter is set AFTER 'Fashion Week'. So there you go.

**Edward**

Its been three weeks since the baseball game and the 'Fashion Week' or whatever you call it. Us guys had an awesome time, and the girls did too. I mean, I missed Bella the WHOLE time, but I understand that she needs space, no matter how much I need her. It was awesome to experience box seats at the Red Sox's game, and I was glad I agreed to go instead of sulking over Bella's absence. Bella claims she missed me too, but she was glad she could spend time with the girls REALLY alone this time. My birthday is in a week. Same day as the prom. I wanted Bella to experience a real Forks prom, so I told her the only present I wanted was for her to go without complaining. She agreed, so I can't wait.

**Bella**

Though I didn't agree with not getting Edward anything for his birthday, I complied because of his adorable puppy dog eyes. That was until I saw the necklace. Or should I say necklaces. It was two gold necklaces, and they both a a half heart pendent, and they looked like they were puzzle pieces. I was walking by the consignment shop, but stopped when I saw them. I rushed inside, and asked them for the necklaces. The nice, old lady gave them to me.

"Their fourteen caret gold." she told me.

"I take them." I said.

"That will be ninety-two sixty." she said.

"Are you sure? I mean, its fourteen caret gold.." I said. She nodded.

"Well, we can't ask for too much, considering this is a place for the less fortunate." she said, and I nodded.

"Well of course. Just let me pay full price." I said she shook her head.

"Or you can donate it?" I asked, and she smiled.

"That would be nice, I just can't keep all that money." she said, and I smiled. I pulled out a check, filled it out, ripped it out of my checkbook, and handed it to her. She stuck it in the ancient register, and gave me the necklaces. I thanked her, and left the store with a giddy feeling. I bought a little box and some tissue paper, and made my way to the Cullen house.

* * *

Grabbing my bag, I got out of the car, and walked up to their porch. Alice was on her way out, so she gave me a small hug before rushing to her car. I laughed, and walked in to their house.

"Edward's in his room." Esme told me smiling. I grinned, and walked up the stairs to his room. His door was cracked open, so I pushed it open. He was reading a book. I walked over to him, and fell on top of him. He laughed, and we both sat up. I reached in my bag, and pulled out his present.

"Happy birthday." I whispered. He frowned.

"I told you not to get me anything!" he said, and I smiled.

"Its for both of us. Open it." I said, and he pulled the ribbon off, and opened the lid. He gasped. I pulled them out and showed him.

"You see, you wear one, and I wear one." I said, showing him how they fit together.

"Bella, I love it." he said.

"Well, I thought it would be a good accessory for prom." I said, and he nodded.

"A good accessory for every day." he said grinning, and I grinned back.

"I am never taking mine off." he said, and I nodded.

"I won't either." I said. I grabbed his half of the heart necklace, and slid behind him so I could place it on his neck. I fastened the clasp, and he clasped mine on to. I smiled at him, and we kissed each other slowly, and passionately. When he pulled away, I looked at the book he was reading.

"Really Edward? 'The Secret Language of girls' ?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, well it is really good." he said, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Emmett recommended it to me. Its about these two girls, and they are best friends, and then they go to their first year of middle school and they wa-" I cut him off.

"Edward, …No." I said, laughing at his weirdness. Soon enough, we were kissing again, only to be interrupted by Alice.

"BELLA!" she yelled, running into the room. I sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We have to go shopping now!" she yelled.

"Why Alice?" I asked.

"Prom is NEXT week Bella!" she shrieked.

"I will go tomorrow, okay?" I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Edward, do you have a tux?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Well you need to get one if I have to go to this stinking shin dig." I said, and he smiled.

"You'll love it." he said, and I rose my eyebrow.

"I will hold you up to that." I said, and kissed him again.

**You like inspiring me right? Review then.**


	31. Chapter 31:Prom

Hey guys. I am sad to say, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. :( I know, but this is the way I planned it, so this is the way it has to be. I want to thank Cicas33, SydnyBowen013, Serenegurl12, Pinklady34, and ReNeSmEeAllcEeMmEtTCuLLeN for reviewing. I want to especially thank Twilight Mittens. AHHAHAHAA! Wowza girl, thanks! LOVELY REVIEWS YOU BESTOW ON ME. That was so sweet, and I am so honored that you like my story. Thank you So much:)

And, Meme, I am TERRIBLY sorry that you think my story is too fast..But, It is my story. If you think their too fast, go read a story about snails, see if those are slow enough chapters for you, because that is the way my story is planned, and if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

And, Sasha, If you haven't noticed, A LOT has been going on...Once again, MY STORY. If you think it's boring, Go read a story about terrorists, I am sure you will like them. Lots of explosions to keep you from getting bored. It is the way I planned it, and to tell you the truth, I was trying to strech my story out. Once again, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

Thank you guys!

**Bella**

We all got the perfect dresses for the prom, and even though I CANNOT dance, I was excited, in a strange way. Alice, Rose and I got ready together in her room the night of the prom. Alice was

wearing a white knee length dress with a ribbon around the bust, and a flower on the side.

Rose was wearing a red floor length maxi dress. She paired it off with a pretty rose necklace.

I was wearing a dark blue floor length gown, that had rhinestone sleeves that wrapped under my bust. Clasping my half heart necklace around my neck, and clacked down the stairs. Edward smiled

widely, and grabbed my hand.

"You look amazing" he whispered huskily in my ear, and his hot breath trailed down my neck, causing me to shiver. Smiling, I winked at him.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said, and he rolled his eyes. The others were already leaving, and Edward walked us over to his car, and opened my door for me. Climbing in on his side, and took my

hand, and place my corsage on it. It was dark blue flowers, with white baby's breath. The car purred to life, and he smoothly pulled out of his driveway, and drove us to the school.

* * *

Edward walked over to my side of the car, and helped me out. Brushing off my dress, I smiled at him, and hooked my arm with his, as we made our way into the gym. It was a cheesy prom, like one of

those movies about zombies, where they all come in and eat your brain. There were balloon arches, and colored streamers. The whole sha bang. Giggling softly, Edward walked us over to a table they

had set up, and sat my jacket there.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Edward, I can't da-" he cut me off.

"Its all about the leading, love." he said calmly, and I frowned. He grabbed my hand, and spun us onto the dance floor. I gasped, and he spun us around and around. I snuggled into his chest, and

tightened my arms around him.

"I knew you would like it." he said softly. I giggled, and nodded.

"You were right. I can say that I would only like dancing if it was with you." I said, looking into his eyes. He smirked.

"Duh." he said, and kissed my forehead. A faster song came on, and let me tell you, we got jiggy with it. I never had so much fun in my life. I saw the other couples too, and laughed when Emmett tried

to grind on Rose, which resulted in Rose slapping him, and walking back to their table. Emmett chased after her, and I looked at Alice and Jasper. Alice was jumping up and down, and singing, Jasper

was standing there awkwardly, smiling at Alice. Ah, it was a funny sight.

"Lets get out of here." Edward said, and I nodded. I followed him out to the football field, and sat down right in the middle. Edward sat down too, and kissed me softly. I tangled my hair in his messy

hair, and molded our bodies together. He kissed my cheek, and pulled away.

"Bella, I love you." he said. I grinned.

"Edward, I love you too." and he grinned wider than me.

"I got accepted to Washington State today." he said. I squealed.

"Really?! Me too!" I said, and he hugged me.

"That's great, love." he said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we can rent an apartment together?" I suggested. He nodded, and looked at me sheepishly.

"Well, I kind of bought us an apartment there, because I knew you got accepted." he said. I rose an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked.

"I heard Alice talking about it, and I thought, you know, we could live together through college." he said quickly. I smiled.

"Of course I would want to, Edward." I said, with a excited tone. He smiled. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Edward, can you believe how much we've been through?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I know, I thought the mishaps would never end." he said. I nodded.

"Love is a battlefield." I said . He laughed, and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he stroked my cheek.

"Bella?" he asked when I pulled away for breath.

"Will you love me forever?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Edward, how many times do I have to tell you?! YOU ARE MY WORLD. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING." I said, saying the last part loudly. He smiled. He pulled me up, so we were both

standing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring case. I gasped in realization, and my eyes widened. He slid down onto one knee, and opened the box. Nestled in the black velvet, was a

beautiful ring. It was a big diamond in the middle, and others wrapped abound the band.

"It was my mother's." He said, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bella, I love you. You are…God, I can't even explain. I promise to cherish you, and love you every day of my life, forever. Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears dropped out of my eyes, and I nodded.

"Yes." I choked out, and he slid the ring on my finger, before I wrapped my arms around him.

**Well Guys, One more chappie left. I know I will write another story, but it is always sad ending one. I love reviews, and they make my day. I do take criticism, though sometimes, it isn't very helpful. Thank you So So So much. Review, and I will post the epilogue as soon as possible:)**


	32. Chapter 32:Epilogue

Hey Guys! Wow, I really am so glad for all the amazing reviews that I have gotten for this story! I am so grateful, and I can not thank you guys enough for sticking with me, and this story. I have this pit in my stomach, from knowing that This is it, and it is over. A lot of you guys want a sequel, but then again, this plot line is over, and I wouldn't be able to make it interesting. Anyway, I will most certainly make another story, and you can just add me on your Author Alert, and you will know when I do. Once again, THANK YOU GUYS! (Especially Twilight Mittens..My number one fan) :P

Also, Sasha, Honey, I am not upset. This story ending is none of your doing, trust me. That isn't the first criticizing review I have gotten, and I truly was not offended. :) I take it as a compliment that you cared enough to review! Thank you, Sasha:)

**Bella**

Edward pulled into the Forks High parking lot for the first time in five years. After our high school graduation, we had both went to Washington State University, and graduated. As soon as we

graduated, we got married, and just celebrated our first year anniversary last week. Jake had met a girl named Nessie, and they're engaged. I am so happy for him. I am now a full time author, and I

work from home. Edward is a music composer, and has had a ton of movies asking to use his music. Thankfully, he works at home too. I decided to give up modeling after my high school graduation,

but every now and then, I run into a fan. But it isn't bad. I am now noticed more for my best selling book, 'Paparazzi'. So far there has been close to a million copies sold. We live in Seattle, and Rose

and Emmett live down the street, and Alice and Jazz live next to us. Emmett and Rose have two four year old twin boys…they act just like Emmett. Alice has a little girl, she is three years old, and is the

most chic pre-schooler I have ever seen. As for me, I am six months pregnant with my first child. The sex is a boy, and we are still deciding on names. I couldn't be happier with my life, and I was

actually feeling a bit giddy tonight. Tonight is the Forks High School's Senior Class five year reunion, and I feel eager to see my old classmates. Edward pulled into my old spot, and hurried over to help

me out. I heaved out of the seats, my belly sticking out when I stretched from the long drive. Edward rubbed my belly lovingly, and I smiled.

"I love you." he told me, and I kissed him. When I pulled away, little Whats-his-Face kicked, and I pulled Edward's hand back to my stomach. He kicked again, and Edward's face brightened up.

Brushing off my dress, I combed through my hair, and smiled at Edward. He loved my dress, because it accented my pregnant belly. Putting an arm around me, we walked toward the doors. There was

loud music playing, and the gym was crowded with my old classmates. I spotted Angela and Ben, and hurried over to them. I haven't seen her since I left for college.

"Ang!" I squealed, and she turned around, and gasped when she saw me.

"Bella! Oh my god! Your pregnant!" she gasped, and I nodded, smiling. She wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed me tightly.

"Wow! Oh, and I read your book! It was great!" she said, and I grinned.

"Yes! Thank you." I said, and looked over at Edward. He was talking to Ben, and I looked back at Angela.

"You and Ben?" I asked, and she grinned. Lifting her hand up, I saw a ring on her ring finger.

"He proposed last night." she said excitedly, and I squealed.

"Oh, I have to go to your wedding!" I said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was hoping Alice would plan it." she said, and I smiled.

"I know she would love to." I said, and she grinned. We sat down at the table they were at, and I was updating her on Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jazz.

"Oh, look what the cat drug in." I heard a nasally voice I knew too well. I turned around to see Tanya, standing there, in all her slutty glory.

"Oh, Hi Tanya! It is so great to see you!" I said, while wrapping my arm around a tense Edward. Tanya flipped her hair.

"Sure it is." she said. I rolled my eyes, and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Edward?" Tanya whined.

"What do you want, Tanya?" he asked, annoyed.

"You wanna go into the janitors' closet?" she asked, thinking I couldn't hear. I stared at her, appalled. Edward sighed.

"Tanya, NO. I am MARRIED to Bella. If you haven't noticed, the love of my life is six months pregnant, and I couldn't be happier. I don't even know who in the world would even want you." he said, and

I was smiling.

"UGH! I am actually engaged to Austin for your 411!" she shrieked. I laughed out loud.

"What the hell? You ask MY husband for a quicky, when your _engaged_?" I asked her, and she glared at me.

"This is none of your business." she said.

"The hell it isn-" but I stopped myself when Austin walked up. I glared at her one last time, and turned my attention back to Edward. He kissed my forehead, and I pushed myself up.

"What is it love?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I am starving. I think that is why he is kicking so much." I said, gesturing to my stomach. He smiled, and wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me to the table of food. I stared at the food

longingly, and grabbed a plate eagerly. I piled some Sammy sandwiches, pickles, and two cupcakes on to my plate. I grabbed a coke, and was on my way over to my table when I saw Mike. He was

with Jessica, and they actually looked really happy together. In a weird way, I felt happy for Mike, because I was scared he would never find somebody. I grinned, and walked over to our table. I sat

my plate down, only to see the table next to us was occupied by Lauren and Tyler Crowley. I tried to sit down discretely, but she turned to me.

"Bella!" she said, and I was surprised she wasn't glaring at me like she always used to.

"Hi, Lauren." I said softly.

"Where are the others?" she asked. I knew she meant Rose Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

"Oh, they didn't want to come. They wanted to stay home with their kids." I said, and she nodded knowingly.

"Yes, Tyler is freaking out, he is afraid the babysitter isn't going to watch Maria well." she said, looking lovingly at Tyler. I smiled, seeing that she changed, and matured over time.

"Oh! And I see you have a little one on the way!" she said happily. I nodded.

"Yes, it's a boy." I told her. She clapped her hands together.

"Oh how great! We will have to come and visit soon!" she said, and I nodded happily, just as Edward came over with his own plate stuffed with food. I chomped on a Sammy, and saw Angela and Ben

dancing.

"What do you say love? For old time's sake." he said, gesturing to the dance floor. I stuffed a pickle down my throat, chewed, and took a gulp of coke from my can.

"Hold on." I said, and chewed on another Sammy. He laughed knowingly, and chewed on a cupcake. I licked all the icing off my cupcake, and then all the icing off the other. Stuffing some more pickles in

my mouth, I heaved myself up, and wobbled over to him. He stood up smoothly, and grabbed my hand. We walked over to the 'dance floor' and slowly started waltzing around the room. I was further

away than normal, considering my humongous belly, but it was still amazingly romantic. He brushed my side bang out of my face, and kissed my forehead.

"You are so beautiful right now, you always are." he said, and I blushed.

"Yeah, they always say being pregnant gives a woman a glow." I said, and he nodded.

"Most defiantly." he said.

"I love you." I said, and he grinned.

"I love you too." he told me. We danced for a long time, and I had a sudden idea.

"Edward, what was your father's name?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"Collin…Why?" he asked. I smiled widely at him.

"Well, Collin it is." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Collin Cullen. That sounds nice." I said, and I could hear the gears in his head click, and he smiled, his face brightening up.

"Really?" he asked, excited. I nodded, and he kissed me. I then realized that after everything we have been through, and all the stuff we will go through, this will be the beginning of our forever.

**Well Loves, I hope that was the ending you wanted, and I really loved writing this story. Stay alert, because SOON I will be writing a new story, and I really want you to read it. I cannot thank you guys enough for the AHH MAZZZ INGGG reviews that you have given me, and you should know that it really makes me love you guys all the more. Thank you so much, once again, and remember to look out for my next story! **


End file.
